


Magical Clan History: Lyrical Allemande (魔法氏 記: リリカル アルマンド)

by Duneflower



Series: Magical Clan History (魔法氏 記) [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Backstory, Clones, Cute, Developing Relationship, Foster Care, Implied Sexual Content, Languages and Linguistics, Mild Language, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Insert, Single Parents, Suggestive Themes, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duneflower/pseuds/Duneflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hell breaks loose after Hayate's mysterious possession turns out to be a magical artifact from a lost world, and Ōjirō experiments with both bleeding-edge Mid-childan technology and some from said lost world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An End and a Beginning

{Scene: _Arthra_ berth. Nanoha  & Fate are seated on one bunk's edge, Nanoha kicking her feet idly; Ōjirō & Arf are seated on the one across from them}

Nanoha: [looks to Fate] Fate-chan, have you ever been there? [Fate headshakes]

Arf: [disgruntled] You kiddin'? Fer the longest time, I figured the only way we'd end up there was in handcuffs.

Ōjirō: Heynow. [puts an arm around Arf's shoulders and pulls her slightly toward him, causing her to lean into him a bit] That was just your prologue - the real story starts now, right?

Fate: [nods, along with Nanoha] Try not to dwell too much on the recent past, Arf - you've had more than enough reason to be angry up until now.

Arf: [sigh, slow smile] Yeah...yer right. We got new things ta concentrate on, huh? [looks to Ōjirō; Fate nods again, happily]

[cabin door opens to admit Lindy & Yuuno]

Lindy: We'll be docking in about five minutes. [points out a porthole] You can get a great view if you look now. [Fate & Nanoha both turn to look out the porthole; Ōjirō & Arf rise to look over their shoulders]

{pano shot w/text plate: Spacetime Administration Bureau Headquarters - 20:45, 13 May 0065 (Mid-childan New Calendar) / 2006 CE (Terran Gregorian Calendar); focus on a couple of areas showing routine events}

{Scene: All six plus Chrono walking down a corridor in HQ, Lindy/Yuuno/Fate in front}

Ōjirō: [looking around in wonder] Man...I never thought I'd get to feel artificial gravity for myself.

Lindy: [chuckle] Does it feel any different?

Ōjirō: ^^ Not really. But then, gravity's just a force of Nature - there's really only one way _for_ it t'be, unlike, say, air. [several of the group chuckle]

Yuuno: [looks down at the briefcase containing the Jewel Seeds] I have to say...I'm not going to miss these things much.

Arf: I think I might, believe it or not - after all, without them, we'd prob'ly never-a met you two. [looks fondly at Nanoha, then Ōjirō]

Fate: I don't know...fate has a way of bringing people together regardless of circumstance. [Ōjirō & Arf both peer at her for a moment, then start snickering loudly, drawing (for her) an unusually-bright smile from Fate]

(male voice from off-screen): Captain Harlaown?

Lindy: Admiral Graham! [she and Chrono both turn and salute as he comes on-screen]

Graham: [salutes] If you don't mind, I'd like to see the two of you in my office for debriefing after you've delivered those. [glances at the briefcase]

Lindy: Of course, sir! [relaxes] How have you been?

Graham: Rapidly growing too old for this rigamarole. [both laugh] I understand you had a bit of an adventure centred around those artefacts.

Lindy: A bit, I suppose. But really the adventure mostly belonged to these two. [motions to Ōjirō & Nanoha]

Graham: Ahh, yes, the Terran civilian collaborators. Do I correctly recall part of your report stating that you had your technician help build a device for one of them?

Ōjirō: [holds up left hand, showing BW in her bracelet] Something of a dream come true, if I might say.

Graham: Most interesting… [looks to Fate & Arf] And those would be the pair who...how did you report it? "Collaborated when their superior's orders would allow"?

Lindy: [chuckle] Something along those lines. Sometimes even bending the rules a bit, from what I understand.

Fate: [nod] Certain people seem to be very good at finding the right words to influence our actions. [glances at Ōjirō & Nanoha sidelong; Arf blushes slightly and nods in agreement]

Ōjirō: [points at Fate & Nanoha] You should check out the footage of the duel these two had. It was...pretty spectacular.

Graham: Indeed? I hope neither of you was hurt too badly.

Nanoha: [rubs at her upper arm] We did unload on each-other about as hard as we could…

Fate: She actually knocked me unconscious for a few moments. [slight blush] ...And then rescued me.

Nanoha: [mildly nervous] But there wasn't any lasting harm done, right, Fate-chan? [Fate headshakes]

Graham: I see. [pause] ^^ ...You know, I'd actually like to speak with all of you once I'm done debriefing the Harlaowns. Would that be alright?

[the five all look at each-other and shrug]

Ōjirō: I don't see a problem with it.

Yuuno: I'm not busy.

Arf: Suits me.

[Fate & Nanoha nod]

Graham: Excellent! I'll see you in a bit, then.

[Graham turns back toward his office; everyone-else except Ōjirō continues down the corridor]

Ōjirō: [peers after Graham] ...Nah. Couldn't be. [catches up with the others]

{scene: Graham's office, a few minutes later}

Lindy: [delighted, camera carefully not showing her collar] I have to say, Sir: This is a tremendous honour.

Graham: [headshake] Not a-tall - you deserve every bit of it.

Lindy: [chuckle] You're too kind.

Graham: Mmm...do you think we might be able to recruit them?

Lindy: [sigh] Not likely, I'm afraid. {flashback to _MCHLV_ ep7 - Ōjirō: "I consider governmental agencies to be inherently untrustworthy."} Especially since two of them don't get along very well with Chrono.

Chrono: [huffs, looking to one side] They're a massive headache.

Lindy: Chrono!

Chrono: They are! The phrase "don't play well with others" fits them perfectly!

Lindy: [deadpan] Funny...they seem to work with _me_ just fine, not to mention how well the five of them work as a team.

Chrono: …… Hmph.

Graham: [looks back and forth between them] Hmmm...well. At any rate, I think we're about done with the formalities, so would you mind showing them in?

Lindy: Not at all! [stands and makes for the door] {move PoV to outside the office, Lindy poking her head out of the door} The Admiral would like to see you all now, if you'd care to join us!

Ōjirō: [nod] Sure thing… [wink] Captain Mum.

Lindy: [blushes slightly, rubbing at the back of her neck] You're going to make a running gag out of that, aren't you? [close-up on her lapel as she points at it] But that's _Commodore_ Mum to you, now!

Ōjirō: [he and Nanoha both lean in, peering at the new pin excitedly amid general sounds of surprise and delight] Ooh, no kidding?!

Lindy: [beaming] Mmhm! Admiral Graham promoted me for how I handled the incident we just wrapped up.

Nanoha: [grin] Congratulations, Lindy-san!

Arf: Yeah, way ta go!

Ōjirō: We'll hafta celebrate that later on, eh? [Fate nods; they all follow Lindy in]

{move PoV back inside as they sit down across from Graham, a grey housecat curled at the end of the long sofa raising her head to peer suspiciously at Arf}

Arf: [peers back] What? Got a problem, pussy? [the cat flicks her tail, looking slightly annoyed]

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Cats'n dogs...here we go again. [Fate giggles]

Graham: Ōjirō-kun...do you recognize a familiar when you see one, since you seem to have spent some time with one?

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses] Not right off the bat, but I was startin' to wonder - that one was looking even more intelligent than the quadrupeds I'm _used_ to dealing with, an' that's goin' some.

Graham: [quirks an eyebrow] "Quadrupeds"? Why not just "cats"?

Ōjirō: ...Let's just say that my view of the world around me and the people in it is seriously unconventional.

Arf: [smiles and pulls Ōjirō a bit closer to her, looking at the cat over the top of his head] I was _trained_ by a cat, so we ain't gonna have any problems that you don't start yerself. [the cat looks intrigued, flicking her ears forward once]

Chrono: [looks around] That reminds me: Where's Rizzelotte?

Graham: She was needed for a training exercise. I considered sending Rizzearia with her, but Aria wasn't in the mood.

[Aria stands and stretches, then hops down onto the floor, stepping over a few feet before climbing back onto the sofa and into Ōjirō's lap]

Ōjirō: [chuckles and pets over Aria's ears] Decided it'd be nice to spend a little time with one of yer own kind who isn't yer sister, eh miss Aria?

Graham: [blink] Her own kind..?

[Aria peers at him speculatively, then just stretches out, her handpaws resting on Arf's thigh]

Arf: [pokes Aria's nose] Ya better not be makin' a move on 'im.

Fate: Arf!

[Aria blinks, looking back and forth between the two, then resumes her relaxed posture]

Ōjirō: [chuckles and strokes along Aria's spine as Arf pets her ears, looking back at Graham] Like I said: Unconventional worldview.

Graham: I...see. [watches them for a few moments more, then shrugs] At any rate...Nanoha-kun? I understand you're Japanese?

Nanoha: [blinks and leans forward slightly] Eh?

Graham: Actually, I'm _given_ to understand that you're _both_ Japanese, but somehow…

Ōjirō: [points at Graham with an "I knew it" expression] You're English! I haven't heard your particular accent before, but I know it's not Liverpool, and I'm pretty sure it's not London…

Nanoha: [looks to Ōjirō sharply] Wait, what?

Graham: [nod] And you're American, if I'm not mistaken, though I couldn't even come close to pinning it down more precisely than that.

Ōjirō: My accent's prob'ly a bit muddled - I'm originally from the Los-Angeles area, but I lived in Utah for a little over a decade before moving to Japan.

Nanoha: [giggle] You just narrowed my search down, Papa!

Ōjirō: Oops! ^^

Nanoha: [looks back to Graham, head slightly tilted] Still, it's surprising - I never thought I'd meet someone from our world out here.

Graham: It _is_ surprising: People from our world with magical potential are quite rare. Though it seems like whenever one _does_ show up, they're always quite powerful. [glances at Nanoha's and Ōjirō's dossiers, chuckles] It's funny: You encountered magic almost the same way I did. {flashback showing a teenage Graham looking over a badly-injured mage} In my case, I rescued a Bureau clerk. Though that story's better than fifty years old, now.

Ōjirō: [smirk] You didn't need to date yourself, Admiral.

Graham: [laughs softly] When you get to be my age, you find there's little point in caring much about it anymore!

[Fate looks off to one side, suddenly seeming to be lost in thought]

Arf: [one ear twitches, then she looks over] Fate..?

Ōjirō: [smirks at Lindy] Not that I think she's there yet, but I wonder how long our newly-minted junior flag-officer will spend insisting that she ain't a day over forty!

Lindy: [startles, blushing and waving a hand dismissively] Now, now, you don't really think I'd do that~? [Ōjirō just stares at her, droll] ...Ehe… [nervous grin; Chrono sniggers]

Graham: [chuckle] So, I understand there are some...unusual family arrangements among you lot.

Ōjirō: You might say that. [takes one each of Nanoha's and Fate's hands, Arf wrapping one of hers around his and Fate's] Nanoha-chan is my foster-daughter, and… [happy sigh] it's rapidly getting to where I can't even imagine being without these two lovelies. [Arf nuzzles his cheek, blushing slightly; Fate leans into him a bit]

Graham: I see. I don't quite understand how such an arrangement can work, but...you certainly seem happy together. [leans back] Well...Commodore Harlaown already gave me her prediction on this, but I'll try anyway: Do you think we might convince you to join the Bureau?

Ōjirō: [headshake] I won't presume to speak for Nanoha-chan, nor will I rule out the possibility of my mind changing in the future, but...I'm afraid the thought of working for what basically amounts to interstellar Scotland Yard leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Graham: "Interstellar Scotland Yard"...hee!

Ōjirō: [grin] I almost said "the interstellar FBI", but I wasn't sure if you'd get the reference. Anyway...after our experience with the commodore, I wouldn't mind working _with_ you-all again if need be; but working _for_ you? No.

Nanoha: It sounds like more responsibility than I'm really comfortable taking on right now. I'm still in school, after all.

Yuuno: You can call on me if you like, but I'd like to get back to my archaeology.

Fate: Our place is with Ōjirō and Nanoha. [Arf nods]

Graham: Mmm...pity. [leans back] Well, I won't keep you any longer; now that I've heard what you all have to say, I have a few reports to write. [slight grumble] Some days I hate being an admiral…

Ōjirō: [all of them stand] Flyin' a desk just isn't the same as bein' out in the field, eh?

Graham: Not at all. Though I'm honestly not sure I could handle myself in the field anymore.

{slight timeskip to them exiting the office}

[Fate pauses on their way down the corridor; Ōjirō and Arf both stop just in front of her]

Ōjirō: [headtilt] Fate?

Fate: Ōjirō… [looks up] How old am I? [Arf grimaces nervously]

Ōjirō: [looks back into her eyes for a moment, concerned] ...Old enough. [gently tilts her chin upward and kisses her lips, then leans her head into his chest and pets her hair for a moment]

[Nanoha stops as she realizes they're no longer following her and looks back, smiling warmly at the scene]

{timeskip a short while to Lindy's quarters}

Lindy+Arf+Ōjirō: [singing along to a recording on Ōjirō's laptop, Arf slightly off-time and Lindy slightly off-tune, the two ladies with their arms around each-other's shoulders and Ōjirō sitting on the couch in front of the computer with Fate/Nanoha around him and Yuuno/Chrono on another seat nearby] ♪ - Will I live for a-no-ther day? _Heeeeeeey_ will I live for a-no-ther day?♪ [both giggle loudly as the song ends, the youngsters amused at their antics though Chrono also looks like he doesn't want to admit it]

Lindy: [slurring noticeably] Ahhhhh, I almost can't remember the last time I partied like this~!

Ōjirō: [grins, speaking more slowly than usual] I'm glad Chrono decided to join us after all.

Chrono: [shrugs, taking a drink of something fizzy] I'm kinda glad I did at this point. I did have some work to do, but… [smiles across the table at Lindy] I haven't seen Mom this happy in a long time. [ponders for a moment] Maybe _ever_ , now that I think about it.

Lindy: The last time was probably when you were born, Chrono.

Chrono: [blushes slightly] That makes sense.

Nanoha: [giggle] Awww - you're blushing, Chrono-kun! How cute~!

Chrono: [reddens further, flails] I am not! [Ōjirō & Fate both snicker loudly]

Arf: [wraps her arms around Lindy's waist, then sits down heavily in an overstuffed chair behind her, drawing a whoop of surprise as Lindy gets pulled into her lap] Rrr, you look so tasty right now, I could just take a bite outta ya… [carnivorous grin]

[Fate startles, glancing worriedly at Ōjirō]

Lindy: [giggle] Oooh? But what about your boyfriend and your master~?

Arf: [looks up at them] I was gonna ask if they'd mind a li'l extra company~

Fate: [shocked] Arf!

Ōjirō: [chuckles, leaning in toward Fate] She's drunk, Fate - these things happen. [looks back toward Arf as Fate grins nervously] But be careful, Red: We don't know if she actually swings that way!

Chrono: [peers at Arf/Lindy, nonplused] Pretty sure she doesn't…

Lindy: [lifts a forefinger] Obviously I need to show you a few photos from my high-school and academy days!

Chrono: [shocked and blushing again, brightly] _Mom?!_

Lindy: I actually went to my senior prom with another girl. You should've seen some of the looks we got~! [puts the finger to her chin, voice still partially teasing despite the thoughtful look] Come to think of it, you actually know her… [Chrono stares at her in raw disbelief]

Ōjirō: [grin] Let that be a lesson to you, Nanoko: Just because someone definitely likes one gender doesn't mean they don't have a taste for the other as well.

Nanoha: Obviously! ^^ [blinks, then headtilts, opening her mouth to say something more but getting pre-empted by Arf]

Arf: [leans slightly toward Ōjirō] By the way, babe - ain'tcha a lilbit behind us~? *hic*

Ōjirō: [smirk] Not really - I got a headstart and stopped early.

Arf: [blink] Howcome?

Ōjirō: I had a half-dozen over the course of half-an-hour...after the sixth, I felt that one more would cause me to lose control of myself. [takes a sip of his seventh, expression darkening slightly] You might say I have kind of an aversion to the idea.

[Fate looks to him with concern, putting a comforting hand on his bicep; he leans slightly into the contact, eyes closing]

Nanoha: [tugs on Ōjirō's other sleeve] Papa? Why did you call me "Nanoko"?

Ōjirō: [looks to Nanoha, eyes reopening] Hm? ...Hm. [thinks for a moment] Must've come from me thinking of you as little like me, associating the first part of your name with the "nano-" prefix. Would you rather I not?

Nanoha: [beams, leaning on him] Actually...I like the idea of you having a nickname for me, _Papa_. And it's cute.

Arf: D'aaaawww. Lookit those two - they're so sweet sometimes, I worry they might gimme cavities.

[Lindy giggles, then watches Ōjirō/Nanoha with a wistful sigh, glancing briefly at Chrono]

{commercial break}

{scene: Hayate preparing some vegetables at her cutting-board; textplate: 3 June, 1:30pm}

Hayate: [looks up at a knock on the front door] Be right there! [puts her knife down and wheels to the door, opening it to reveal Ōjirō/Nanoha/Fate/Arf]

Ōjirō: ^^ We're -

Nanoha: [practically glomps Hayate, nuzzling her cheek] We're back, Hayate-chan~!

Hayate: Oof! [giggles, nuzzling back] Welcome home, Nanoha-chan! [turns Nanoha's head slightly to peck her lips] Missed ya.

Nanoha: [blushes brightly, returning the kiss] I missed you too…

[Ōjirō giggles to himself]

Arf: [looks around] Where's Alicia?

Hayate: She went out back fer a bit; want me t'go get'r?

{slight timeskip to the back door, camera showing Alicia from the back}

Hayate: [off-screen, from a distance] Alicia-chan~!

Alicia: [turns around] Yeah, Hayate? {camera shows everyone standing behind Hayate} [eyewidens, then bolts toward them] Yay, Fate's home! [Fate giggles softly, starting to walk toward her, then startles slightly as Alicia wobbles and falls flat on her face] Owie!

Fate: Alicia! [jogs up and kneels next to her] Are you hurt?

Alicia: [looks up at Fate, chagrined] Just my nose. [Fate helps her up] Sorry, I'm not quite used to being this big yet, so I hurt myself every so often…

Nanoha: [slight disbelief] I really think you should've let her get up on her own, Fate-chan.

Fate: [faux-haughty look toward Nanoha, eyes closed] She's my sister. Siblings help each-other, don't they, Nanoha?

Nanoha: If you say so… [teases] Fate-mama.

Fate: [turns bright red and slowly looks toward Alicia, shocked] A-am I really...acting like..?

Alicia: [giggles, leaning on Fate] Only a little.

Hayate: ^^ They'll both make wonderful moms someday.

Ōjirō: [smirk] Making family plans with Nanoha-chan already~?

Hayate: [blinks, blushing brightly] Ano...me-mebbe a little~!

{scene: that night, Hayate in her wheelchair on a bus with the chained book in her lap and Nanoha in the seat behind her}

Nanoha: [leans forward] We could've had Papa pick us up, y'know.

Hayate: [leans back slightly, looking up at Nanoha] I know, but...I wanted us t'have a li'l more time t'gether, just the two of us.

Nanoha: [blushes, draping her arms over Hayate's shoulders] Awww. You're so sweet, Hayate-chan.

Hayate: [kisses Nanoha's cheek, drawing a giggle from her] Can I help that yer so good at bringin' that side-a me out? [gets distracted by a vibration sound, pulling her phone out of a pocket and looking at the screen, which shows the time as 19:25 and the caller as "UmiDai Hospital - Dr. Ishida"]

Nanoha: [glances at the screen as well] Who is it?

Hayate: [put-upon sigh] Dr. Ishida, you got th' worst timin' some days… [headshakes, putting it away]

Nanoha: [headtilt] Aren't you going to answer it?

Hayate: [headshake] Nope. This's _our_ time, an' it's stayin' that way. [Nanoha blushes again]

{segue to them exiting the bus, Nanoha beginning to wheel Hayate down the sidewalk as it pulls away}

Hayate: [pulls the phone back out] Better see what th' good doctor wanted…

(phone): [screen showing the time as 20:38] You have one voice-message.

(message): Hello? This is Ishida, from Uminari University Hospital. You know...it's your birthday tomorrow, Hayate-chan. If you're not too busy, why don't we go out for lunch after your checkup? Hopefully you can get back to me before you come in. I look forward to hearing from you!

(phone): [beep] No more messages.

Hayate: [giggle] She's almost as sweet as you are, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [giggles as well, then headtilts] Well? Are you taking her up on the offer?

Hayate: [headtilts herself as they come up on a crosswalk, Nanoha stopping them to wait for the signal to change] I dunno...I think I'll wait'n see if Ōji-san has anything planned first.

{brief cut to a truck some distance down the road]

Nanoha: [nods, starting to push Hayate along the crosswalk] Makes sense.

{another brief cut, showing the driver staring ahead of himself as the truck approaches}

Nanoha: [glances toward the now-visible truck, still walking Hayate across the street] What the..?

Hayate: [looks with her] Eh?

{the truck fishtails badly to one side, nearly jack-knifing; the truck's driver is shown nodding off at the wheel}

Nanoha: [both girls' eyes widen as they realize the truck is heading directly for them and not slowing down] ...Hayate, look out! [shoves the wheelchair forward a short distance, startling Hayate]

RH: |Flier Fin!| [Nanoha takes an enhanced jump forward, over Hayate, as the truck screeches to a halt where they just were]

{long close-up on Hayate, still wide-eyed and stunned, forgetting to breathe for a few moments; then zoom out a bit to show Nanoha in front of her, equally stunned as she looks down at their feet}

Hayate: [blinks, taking a sharp breath, then letting it out] Ano...Nanoha-chan..? [looks up at her]

Nanoha: [still looking down] Ha...Hayate…-chan...you…

{zoom out further to show them standing in midair on a large, white magical triangle}

Hayate: I..? [looks down, eyes widening again] Wha...what's going on?

[the book rises from her lap as the triangle turns partially purple, hovering in the air above and before them and pulsing]

Nanoha: [covers her mouth with a hand as she turns to follow the book's motion] That...that's what we couldn't figure out.

[the chains binding the book crack and shatter, the book flipping through its empty pages as both girls stare at it]

(book): |Verschluss gelöst. <Seal disengaged.>| [returns to Hayate, who recoils in fright; Nanoha likewise takes a step back] |Anfahren. <Initiating.>|

Signum: [offscreen, to Hayate's right] The Book of Darkness has activated. [both girls startle and look to her, kneeling on a smaller magenta triangle]

Shamal: [offscreen, to Signum's right, kneeling on a green triangle] We guardian knights exist to fill its pages and protect our master. [Hayate & Nanoha startle again, looking to her; Hayate starts to panic slightly, hands rising to her cheeks]

Nanoha: [blinks at Hayate, kneels by her and puts an arm around her shoulders while taking Hayate's hands with her other] Shhh. It's okay, Hayate-chan.

Hayate: Eh? [looks back to Nanoha, still wide-eyed]

Zafira: [shown behind Hayate as he begins to speak, kneeling on an ice-blue triangle] For the Night Sky's master also commands its Cloud Knights -

Vita: {camera pans across the scene to show her, kneeling on a red triangle} - "Wolkenritter".

Hayate: [still offscreen, behind the camera] Nanoha-chan, I...wha-what…

Nanoha: [slightly panicked] Hayate-chan? _Hayate-chan?_

Vita: [opens one eye] (...Eh?)

Signum: (Shh. Be quiet before our master.)

Nanoha: Um...ladies? [camera returns to her as she glances at Zafira, Hayate's head seen leaning on her chest] ...And gentleman? [Zafira's ears perk slightly as he realizes he's being addressed] I'm afraid introductions might have to wait a little bit…

Vita: [rises and points at Nanoha, both eyes now open] Why? The hell're you?

Shamal: (Vita! Don't be rude!)

Vita: (Why not? _She_ ain't our master, right?)

Nanoha: [looks over her shoulder at Vita, affronted] I'm her _girlfriend_. [the other three open their eyes in surprise as she moves aside slightly so all but Zafira can see her; Vita blushes noticeably and looks to one side] ...And it looks like your mistress fainted from all the shock…

Signum: [startled] What?

Shamal: You're kidding!

Zafira: Hmm…

{cut to innerspace shot, Hayate appearing unconscious}

Will of the Book: [behind camera] Wake up, young mistress. {camera pans to show her kneeling like the Wolken as Hayate comes to} I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. I am the unison-device for this Tome of the Night Sky. [opens eyes and looks up with a slight smile as Hayate doesn't respond] ...Which just made you its master, and thus our leader, as opposed to merely its owner.I, the Tome, and its four knights will grant you great knowledge and power; we exist to serve you.

Hayate: [settles a bit more comfortably] Etto...sure.

Will: [smiles slightly more at the reaction] There is so much I would like to tell you, but… [looks to one side and slightly down, eyes closing] ...once you wake from this dream, you shall likely forget most of what I've told you.

Hayate: Is that so? [the Will looks back to her, uncertain what to say] Actually, it's strange: I feel like I've known you for a long time.

Will: In a way, you have. [shows Hayate the BoD, which floats toward her] In the form of this book, I've been with you since you were small.

Hayate: [watches the BoD] Ahh, I see! [both their forms start shimmering and dissipating] Eh? What's happening?

Will: You're awakening. [holds her hands out toward Hayate] I may never be able to see you again, so I have a favour to ask of you.

Hayate: [rests her hands atop the Will's] Eh?

Will: The knights are kindhearted souls, forced to fight for time out of mind; I beseech you, allow that nature to show through by treating them kindly yourself. [Hayate begins to float upward, away from her] And above all...please be happy!

Hayate: [reaching for the Will] Ano...wait! Wait!

{fade to white; return to close-up of analog clock reading 4:39}

{cut to Hayate, unconscious in her bed}

Ōjirō: [offscreen] C'mon, now - she and my daughter _are_ a couple; that makes her family as far as I'm concerned! Can't you at least tell me about yourself?

Shamal: [offscreen] I'm...not sure…

Hayate: [opens eyes, slowly coming to] Mmf…

{shot from Hayate's PoV showing Nanoha sitting on the bed next to her, Signum standing nearby looking worried, Shamal a bit behind her just looking over with an uncertain expression, and Ōjirō leaning against the far wall}

{cut to rooftop, Vita & Zafira looking out over the city}

Vita: Amazing...such a crowded city, an' nearly-all the magic in it's concentrated in this one house.

Zafira: Look at it this way: At least it isn't a warzone, nor a slaughtering-field.

Shamal: (Vita? Zafira? Come back inside - our new master has risen.)

{cut back inside as they enter, Shamal & Signum now kneeling before Hayate & Nanoha, Ōjirō having perched on the foot of the bed}

Ōjirō: [sigh] Could you two _please_ get up or sit on the bed with us or somethin'? It's makin' me uncomfortable, havin' you two kneelin' like serfs…

Hayate: I agree; I dunwanna be anyone's "master"...

[Signum & Shamal glance at each-other sharply, then rise; Shamal shifts to sit on the bed next to Ōjirō]

Nanoha: [giggles, showing RH to Hayate] Except maybe in the sense that Raging Heart uses the word, ne?

Hayate: [peers at RH] "Raging Heart"..?

Nanoha: [wince] Right, I haven't explained that to you yet…

Shamal: [raises a finger] Erm, I have a question. [points at Ōjirō as Hayate looks at her questioningly] He claims to be part of your family; is that true?

Hayate: [headtilts, considering the question] ...'Pends on how y'look at it. He 'n Nanoha-chan're certainly the closest thing I have - I'm an only child 'n was orphaned years ago, y'see. A friend-a my dad's been supportin' me since then.

Shamal: [looks at Ōjirō sidelong] Well...if it's good enough for our lady… [Signum nods]

Hayate: There's more to our li'l makeshift family, too!

Signum: If you don't mind, Milady, I'd just as soon wait on meeting the rest of them until we've been able to explain the situation to you properly…

[Zafira moves to stand by Signum; Vita hops onto the foot of the bed and crawls up to peer at Nanoha suspiciously]

Nanoha: [nervous] Ano...ca-can I help you?

Vita: [peers for a moment longer, then blushes and looks to one side] Tch..! [shifts to sit at Hayate's left hand, grumpy]

Nanoha: Hoeh? [blink]

Hayate: [wink] I think she likes yeh, Nanoha-chan.

Vita: [blushes even more] Wha?! Sh-shut up!

Shamal: Vita!

Hayate: [giggle] 'Saright, Shamal - I kinda earned that.

[Ōjirō snickers loudly]

Nanoha: [looks to Signum] Before you get started… [sigh] ...Welcome to our world, Hayate-chan.

Hayate: [blinks, stunned] Etto…"Our world"? Y'mean you've known about...this..?

Nanoha: [nod] ...For a couple of months now. Papa an' I sorta got dropped into it just a few days before we met you.

Hayate: [stares at Nanoha for a moment, then grabs both of her hands] Why'dja never _say_ anything??

Nanoha: [apologetic look] Would you have believed me if I'd told you?

Hayate: [chews on her lower lip, looking down] I...dunno. Anyone-else, I'da said they were dreamin', but… [looks back up, nervous grin] ...Mebbe?

Shamal: [blink] ...Believed..? You don't mean..?

Zafira: That explains why there's so little magic in the area.

Signum: Magic is essentially unknown to this world?

Ōjirō: [nod] It's the stuff of myths and legends here. It's got a few true believers, but they're basically clueless about it, an' there's a few like I used to be who _wish_ it existed…

Nanoha: ...But the few of us who actually know about it try to keep it from the rest of the world, so as not to cause a panic or a scramble. That's why I never told you, Hayate-chan. I hope you're not mad about it..?

Hayate: [sigh] I do wish you'd told me, but...I understand. An' I'll be countin' on yeh t'teach me about magic, along with th' knights. _My_ knights, I guess.

Shamal: Yes.

Signum: [nod] We are the Book's guardian knights; thus, its master is our master.

Hayate: [shifts out of bed into her chair with a small amount of help from Nanoha] _Leader_.

Signum: Er...right. Forgive me, Milady.

Hayate: [headshakes, wheeling over to her dresser with the BoD following in the air behind her] 'Saright; I get the impression I'm not exactly what y'expected.

Signum: Has the Book ever spoken to you? Perhaps in a dream?

Hayate: [briefly searches the drawer just below her eye-level] Mmm...might have. 'M not entirely sure...Aha! [pulls something out of the drawer, turning back around with her hands in her lap] I may know next t' nothin' about th' situation, but I do know one thing: If yer _my_ knights, then I have a duty t'take care-a yeh.

[The knights all look at her in surprise; Nanoha giggles at them]

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses] It's only natural: A proper feudal oath creates obligations in _both_ directions. It isn't just a matter of vassal serving suzerain.

Hayate: 'Zactly! Tho' in all honestly, I'd rather just consider y'part-a the family. [the knights all smile, Shamal blushing and Vita beaming] We might hafta shuffle things around a bit, but between here an' Nanoha-chan's home, I'm sure we can find enough room fer everyone. Right, Ōji-san?

Ōjirō: [nod] Depending on just how we wanna arrange things, I might hafta clear it with Kyōya an' Miyuki; but I doubt it'll be a problem.

Hayate: [nods back] Nanoha-chan an' I both love cookin', so food won't be a problem either, 'specially if y'help out at the café.

Vita: [blink] Café?

Hayate: [nod] We run a li'l café in town. Ōji-san handles the finances an' staffing; Nanoha-chan an'r brother'n sister help out when they can spare time from school. [points a thumb toward her own chest] I'm the head chef.

[the knights all look at each-other with varying degrees of shock; Nanoha desperately tries to hide a gigglefit at the reaction]

Hayate: [giggles lightly as well] That just leaves one thing: [lifts her hands from her lap, stretching out the tape-measure she'd taken from her drawer] Clothes!

 


	2. By Darkness Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolkenritter get settled in, complete with partially-false identities. The entire Terran contingent stages a mock battle. Hayate informs Signum of her motivations.

{Scene: Hayate & Ōjirō in a department-store, poking around the clothing section}

Ōjirō: [pulls a sapphire-blue blouse off the rack after checking the tags on it] This would set off Shamal's eyes _so_ nicely.

Hayate: [pokes her head around a rack to look at it] Ooh - good eye, Ōji-san!

Ōjirō: Thanks. ^^ [pulls a dark-green skirt from another rack] This would look good with it... [Hayate nods] Hmm...y'know, Kokaze, there's somethin'-else we need...

Hayate: [headtilt] "Kokaze"?

Ōjirō: Well, if one spells your name in kanji... [draws "早手" in the air with one finger] ...What does one get?

Hayate: Ooh! [giggles and headshakes] But why gimme a nickname?

Ōjirō: [shrug] Figured it made sense since I have one for Nanoha-chan.

Hayate: Awww. Yer so cute sometimes, Oji-san. {cut to them leaving the store, multiple bags in hand} So what else d'we - [blinks and looks up at him] ...A cover-story.

Ōjirō: Bingo.

Hayate: Hmm...well, they could just be relatives-a mine, couldn't they?

Ōjirō: Not real believable, Kokaze, not with names like they have - not unless you've got German or Mediterranean or maybe Nordic immigrants in yer fam'ly-tree.

Hayate: [headtilt] Why German or Mediterranean?

Ōjirō: "Signum" and "Zafira" are both very, very German. "Vita" is actually a Latin word that got passed almost unchanged into Spanish and I think Italian, maybe French as well. "Shamal"...well, the sound of that one's a little harder to pin down, but maybe… [headtilt] Arabic?

Hayate: [chuckle] You've got a real fascination with languages, ne?

Ōjirō: [nod] Delving into their histories and the relationships between them is something of a hobby. For instance, there's a funny thing about Latin, and therefore all the languages derived from it and those that borrow heavily from it, like English…

Hayate: Whatsat?

Ōjirō: Latin actually lifted huge chunks of _Greek_ \- big ol' fanboys of Greek culture, were the Romans.

Hayate: Ooh, so y'actually find a lotta Greek in English?

Ōjirō: [nod] 'Zactly. Despite them bein' only marginally related.

Hayate: [giggle] Who'd-a thought. But...what about our cover-story?

Ōjirō: {close-up} Hmmmm…

{cut to Hayate's living-room - the knights occupying Hayate's couch (Vita perched on one arm) across from Alicia/Fate/Arf/Nanoha}

Signum: Let me make sure I've got this straight… [points] You are our lady's girlfriend, and the -

Vita: [mumbling slightly] Takama...Ta-ke...O right! [raises a finger as everyone looks at her curiously] Takoyaki Nandaka! [Shamal and Arf both facepalm; Fate/Zafira/Signum all stare at her in disbelief]

Nanoha: [nervous grin] Ehehe...Vita-chan? _Ta-ka-ma-chi_ …

Signum: ... _Na-no-ha_.

Vita: [blinks, then sulks, arms crossed] Cut me some slack - that's a friggin' hard name!

Shamal: [quietly, amused] Not _that_ hard, really…

Vita: [muttered] Shut it.

Signum: At any rate...you're also the foster-daughter of Mishima Ōjirō, the man who was speaking with Shamal.

Nanoha: [nod] Right!

Signum: [nods back] ...and he, you - Arf - and you - Fate - are all attached to each-other, in addition to Arf being Fate's familiar.

Fate: [nod] Correct.

Signum: And Alicia, you and Fate are...hmm. I seem to have lost that part.

Alicia: Twins! ^^

Fate: Technically, I was cloned from Alicia, but… [nods again] That's how we've decided to handle the issue.

Arf: Hey, that reminds me. [points at Zafira] Ain't you a familiar too?

Zafira: [slightly stiffly] _Vormundtier_ , thank-you. That is, "Guardian-beast".

Arf: [headtilts, one ear canting] What's the difference?

Zafira: Erh… [looks to Shamal & Signum in confusion; both shrug helplessly]

Arf: _Is_ there a difference?

Zafira: There _is_ , but for some reason…

Fate: [quietly] Not all of us are strangers to our memories not working as expected.

Alicia: [reaches for Fate's hand] Fate..?

Fate: [headshake] I'm alright, Alicia.

Signum: Dare I ask..?

Fate: [shrug] I'll explain it all to you at some point, once you've settled in - you have enough to take in at the moment.

Shamal: [chuckle] You're too kind.

[front door opens, off-screen]

Ōjirō: [off-screen] We're back.

{montage of the knights trying on what was brought back for them, including Ōjirō presenting the outfit he was seen putting together to Shamal followed by Shamal showing it off and Nanoha fawning over it, as well as Zafira trying out a full-human form along with a casual suit to an appreciative reaction from Vita and a cheeky grin and slap on the shoulder from Arf}

{shot of Ōjirō leaning against a wall next to Hayate}

Hayate: T'be honest, I don't really know what I'm s'poseta do as their "master"...

Ōjirō: Follow Fate's lead, I'd say - [gestures at Fate as she helps Signum try on another outfit] train with them, fight with them once you're ready, and generally treat them like part-a your family. [chuckle] _Our_ family.

Hayate: [nod] Right, _our_ family. That's pretty-much what I was thinkin', anyway.

Ōjirō: Speaking of which… [adjusts glasses, stepping forward and raising his voice slightly] Alright, everyone, there's somethin' we need to discuss before I forget… [everyone looks to him, most of them curiously] By now, you four have prob'ly noticed that magic ain't much of a thing around here.

Vita: [struggling to finish donning a top] Got that right - like I said to Zafira a li'l while ago… [finally gets it on completely] Basically all the magic in this town's concentrated in this one house.

Ōjirō: [nod] Pretty close to it, yeah. Because-a that, I've come up with a cover-story for the lot of you, complete with a little bit of history and such. Before I go into that, though, I'll lay out what we've already got. [conjures a large holographic globe] For starters...welcome to Earth, or Terra as some of us call it. We're here. [highlights the location of Uminari] {close-ups on each person mentioned} Nanoha-chan an' Hayate-chan have been here all their lives. I've only been here for a few years; I'm originally from this area. [spins the globe eastward, highlighting a rectangle witch points roughly at San Francisco, Los Angeles, and Salt Lake City] Nobody here knows my original name, only Nanoko knows specifically where I'm from, an' I'm keepin' it that way.

Signum: Bad history?

Ōjirō: [looks at her over his glasses] Back home, I'm legally dead.

Signum: What?!

Shamal: How did that happen??

Ōjirō: [superimposes on the globe a photo of a white pickup laying on its roof, having fallen off a canyon road] See this truck? I was drivin' it. [Shamal gasps] In one-a my rare bits of long-term good luck, I walked away from that wreck.

Signum: But didn't they find you?

Ōjirō: [headshake] I hid out for a bit in an unlikely place, then drained my bank-account and hightailed it.

Shamal: [headtilt] Why would you let them think you were dead, though?

Ōjirō: [sigh] I wasn't exactly happy with my life at that point - that crash gave me a chance to start over. But, for you-all, I'ma dig into that past a little bit. Between the time that's passed and the fact that I can just retreat from this world entirely if I absolutely have to, I'm not too worried about a slight risk of people finding out who I was. Anyway...Japan knows Arf - or Red, as I call'r - as Akako, Fate an' Alicia's big sister. They're the children of a Japanese citizen an' an Italian immigrant [removes the photo and spins the globe further eastward, highlighting Italy] Now, a big part of _my_ bloodline is from Germany [highlights it], where the language sounds _a lot_ like what I've heard you bunch throwing out every so often, not to mention that the names "Signum" an' "Zafira" sound like they could easily be from there. So, Signum, I'ma tag you with the surname "von Klein" - you're a distant relative of mine that I found through genealogy. You're also a conservator of rare animals, so - listen up here, Red, coz this bit involves you [Arf earperks] - when I sent you a photo of an unusual wolf I lived with called Crimson, you noted the similarities between her and one that you had named Zafira and decided t'come to Japan an' look into the possibility of breedin' the two of'm.

Arf: [waves hands in front of her] Whoa whoa whoa. Yer not seriously suggestin' that me'n him..? [Zafira turns bright red, eyes wide in shock along with Fate, who looks over at him]

Ōjirō: [laughs lightly] Certainly not, Red. You _will_ prob'ly need to spend a little time on four feet, though.

Arf: [shrugs, relieved along with both Zafira and Fate] Meh, I can handle that. Just as long as we're not, uh...yeah.

Ōjirō: [nod] Vita, I think we'll pass you off as Signum's daughter.

Vita: [nod] Makes sense; we look pretty similar.

Ōjirō: An' Shamal...hmm. Initially I wanna call you Signum's sister, but yer name's a little...outta-place fer that. Plus you don't look much alike, not that one of you couldn't be adopted or somethin'. But with that in mind...hm. [airy wave] Eh, take yer pick: Yer either sisters, or a couple.

Shamal: [blinks, startling slightly] A-a couple? [she and Signum look at each-other in surprise, both beginning to blush faintly]

{brief scene: Vita in a bath looking pensive, knees drawn up around her chest, when a large soap-bubble floats up to her; camera pans to show Hayate blowing the bubbles with Nanoha looking on, causing Vita to watch them float off in wonder until Nanoha comes up behind her and presses on one with a finger until it pops, mildly startling Vita. Vita looks at both of them, blinking, then suddenly looks away with a noticeable blush}

{brief scene: Everyone prepares to eat, then Hayate shows Shamal how to use chopsticks; Ōjirō drops something onto his plate, much to his annoyance; Arf laughs at him, then drops something herself on its way to her mouth, her ensuing look of aggravation drawing varying degrees of amused reactions from everyone-else. Vita is then shown utterly failing to use them before succeeding with a fork, causing great amusement as Zafira points out that she got food all over her face}

{scene: Shamal pushing Hayate's wheelchair through a library with Signum/Ōjirō walking alongside}

Hayate: ...Knight Armour? [Ōjirō headtilts]

Signum: Indeed. We have weapons already, but our master needs to grant us our armour.

Shamal: Only the design, though - we'll handle the actual creation.

Hayate: Really? Mmm… [presses a finger to her forehead] I'm not about t'make y'all fight, though…

Ōjirō: Kokaze, whether you make'm or not, it's almost inevitable that they will at some point or another; y'may as well equip'm as well as possible. Besides, [looks to Signum sidelong] I get the impression that they enjoy a good fight as long as it isn't one of desperation.

Signum: [arches an eyebrow at him, smirking] Is that a challenge?

Ōjirō: [smirks back, light flashing across his lenses] Better believe it.

{cut to Shamal pushing Hayate down an aisle of plushies in a toy-store with Ōjirō/Nanoha/Vita following close behind; Ōjirō's eyes light up at a pair of plush foxen and he immediately grabs one with a grin, drawing a playful scoff from Vita, to which he responds by turning his nose up at her with a huff, making Nanoha nearly die laughing along with Hayate/Shamal once they look back. They then continue on, Vita giggling as Ōjirō backpedals to take a second look at a white-tiger plush, then looking generally disinterested and until her eye is caught by a "skullbunny" plush, which she stares at raptly, a blush gradually rising}

{cut to them walking home around sunset, Vita/Nanoha/Ōjirō lagging a bit behind Hayate/Shamal, each with an unopened bag from the toy-store in their hands (Vita's clutched in her arms, Ōjirō also with the plush fox carried in his free arm)}

[Ōjirō leans down to mutter in Vita's ear]

[Vita blinks, then nods with a slight blush as he hands her his bag behind her back]

[Nanoha looks back at Ōjirō questioningly]

[Ōjirō calls the group to a halt, drawing curious looks from Shamal/Hayate]

[Nanoha jogs up behind the wheelchair, Shamal withdrawing slightly so she can deposit her bag in Hayate's lap, drawing a mild blush from Hayate]

[Vita approaches Nanoha, nervously handing over the bag Ōjirō handed to her, drawing a look of surprise followed by one of gratitude]

[Ōjirō counts three on his fingers, notably using his thumb rather than his ring finger for the final count]

[All three girls simultaneously open their bags]

[Vita pulls out the "skullbunny" plush that had caught her eye, generating a look of sheer delight]

[Nanoha pulls out the white tiger Ōjirō had been looking at, which she fawns over and pets for a moment before glomping Vita and kissing her cheek, brightening Vita's blush even further]

[Hayate pulls out a more-normal white rabbit, which she just smiles at happily before beckoning Nanoha over to kiss _her_ cheek]

[Ōjirō leans slightly on Shamal, both of them smiling broadly at the trio]

[Vita points at the two rabbits, noting the similarities between them]

[Nanoha winks knowingly, then holds up her tiger with a quizzical expression]

[Vita points back at Ōjirō]

[Ōjirō raises his free hand, disavowing any involvement]

[Shamal hides a giggle behind one hand]

[Hayate scoots over to let Vita sit beside her as they resume, Nanoha walking happily at Hayate's other side]

[Vita looks a question over her shoulder at Ōjirō]

[Ōjirō mimics Nanoha's wink, which Vita returns after a moment of surprise]

{close-up on the three plushies spread between Vita's and Hayate's laps}

{particular close-up on Vita's}

{camera pan back out to show a night-time scene with a copy of the rabbit's head incorporated onto the hat of Vita's barrier-jacket, which is armoured slightly more than the original version, similar to the armour on Nanoha's but recoloured}

Vita: [concentrating, standing in midair] Hmmm…

Zafira: [next to her in wolf form] Well, Vita? Can you find them on your own?

Vita: Normally I could find'm in my sleep, but he knows how ta make things interestin'…

Zafira: Shall we split up, broaden the search?

Vita: Mmm...yeah, let's do that. [smirk] Don't get lost.

Zafira: Heh...as if I would. [dashes off]

{cut to Nanoha, peeking out onto an empty street from a dark alley}

Nanoha: [looks around] (Anyone found them yet?)

Arf: [screen splits to show her from the chest up on a rooftop, several displays in front of her, many of them fuzzing out at random intervals] (Nawp...she's good. Real good. I can barely even keep a lock on you-all. How's our stealth holdin' up, babe?)

Ōjirō: [Nanoha's portion of the screen splits again to show him on another rooftop in Shadow Form, a bit in front of Arf] (Well, with us runnin' C&C through you, an' me therefore in combat mode, it ain't what it could be...they'll prob'ly see through it once we get close to'm.)

Fate: [Nanoha/Ōjirō's portion of the screen compresses to make room for a view of her, Ōjirō's in the middle] (So we need to make sure we're in the best position possible once they do.) [Ōjirō nods]

Arf: (Hang on, somethin' - hm. [ears fold back slightly] It disappeared...but I'm pretty sure someone's headed yer way, Angel. Keep yer eyes peeled.)

Nanoha: (Got it. [blink] …"Angel"?)

Arf: [giggle] (I'll tell ya later.)

{cut back to Vita as her eyes narrow}

Vita: There ya are. Let's do this, Graf Eisen! [takes off at high speed, producing three metal balls between her fingers, throwing them slightly in front of her]

Graf Eisen: |Jawohl. Schwalbenflug! <Flight of Swallows>| [Vita strikes them with Eisen, sending them rocketing down the street]

RH: |Caution: Homing-bullets!|

Nanoha: [rounds a corner just as the Schwalbenflug reaches her, managing to interpose a Round Shield] Yeek!

Vita: [darts around behind Nanoha, making a screeching turn to assault her] Gotcha! [swings Eisen with a manic grin, being blocked by another Round Shield]

Nanoha: [grins back] Not bad, Vita-chan!

Vita: Ya ain't seen nothin' yet!

[Fate rounds a corner somewhat behind Vita, peering at Nanoha/Vita indecisively for a few moments before conjuring a small group of Photon Lances]

Signum: [offscreen] You'd better not be thinking of interrupting them.

[Fate looks toward Signum sidelong]

{commercial break}

Fate: [continues looking at Signum - who's markedly more-heavily armoured than in the original, wearing partial plate with a BoD-cross tabard - for a few moments, then chuckles] I was considering it, but now that you're here… [points Bard. at her]

Bard.: |Fire!| [Signum dodges the Lances by darting in between them with a spin, slashing at Fate at the end of it; Fate ducks, then swings Bard. up for a counterattack which Signum parries]

{pan to Nanoha/Vita, both watching Fate/Signum for a moment}

Nanoha: Amazing...I've never seen anyone who could go toe-to-toe with Fate-chan like that…

Vita: Yeah, Signum's really somethin' else...an' ya better watch yer back! [swings Eisen at Nanoha, who ducks after startling briefly]

Nanoha: Oooh, you dirty little… [grins and pulls RH back to try and bash Vita]

{cut briefly to the ground, where Hayate watches the two duelling pairs in fascination, alternating between watching their trails from a distance and watching them close-up on displays}

Hayate: Amazing...could I really do this myself someday?

{cut to Arf, monitoring her displays}

Arf: [looks up sharply at Ōjirō] Incomin'!

Ōjirō: I see 'im. [eyes the incoming blue trail, setting up a Round Shield a bit in front of him]

Zafira: [grunts curiously as his claws impact the shield] Your shields are impressive.

Ōjirō: They _are_ rather my specialty.

BW: |Shield Spike.|

[Zafira eyewidens, not dodging soon enough to avoid the attack entirely, getting cut across the side and putting a hand to the area]

BW: |Translocation magic detected!| [Zafira's eyes widen again, this time intrigued]

Ōjirō: What?! Localize!

BW: |Tracing…|

Arf: [behind camera] Eek! Hey, careful with that!

Shamal: Don't worry, Arf, I was. {camera pans to show Arf's mildly-swollen abdomen, carefully avoided by Klarwind's threads}

Ōjirō: [looks back to see Arf tied down by Klarwind, her displays shutting down as Shamal beams at him from in front of a Mirror of Travels; deadpans] ...Nevermind. However, Shamal… [points BW at her]

Shamal: [grins nervously as her displays shut down as well] ...Oops.

{cut back to Fate/Signum as Fate parries two more slashes, then takes another hack of her own which Signum dodges before throwing another pair of attacks, the latter with enough force to send Fate into a building at low speed despite blocking it}

Signum: Impressive swordplay for a mage; my compliments to whomever trained you.

Fate: [winces slightly as the smoke clears] Were she only still with us to hear them.

Signum: My condolences. Were you close?

Fate: [dislodges herself from the wall with a sad smile] One might say so. What was your device's name again?

Signum: Læwateinn.

Læwateinn: [brandished across Signum's chest] |Das bin ich! <That's me!>|

Signum: And yours?

Fate: Bardiche.

Bard.: [ping] |A pleasure.|

Fate: Also… [slight smirk] You might want to watch your six. [skips back a few paces]

Signum: Eh? [turns around, barely getting a triangular magenta shield between herself and the incoming Photon Lances] Hohhh...how devious of you.

Fate: Perhaps. Bardiche? [holds him out before her]

Bard.: |Spark Smasher!|

[Signum's eyes widen slightly at the beam of lightning headed her way; after a moment's thought, she cancels the shield and drops out of its way]

{cut to Nanoha/Vita trading shielded blows}

Fate: (Nanoha, look out!)

Nanoha: Hoeh? [looks toward Fate, eyes widening hugely at the Spark Smasher headed directly for her]

RH: |Flash Move!| [Nanoha shifts out of the way]

Vita: [also eyewidens as she looks past Nanoha, backflipping out of the beam's way; her hat falls off into it, burning away, causing the look in her eyes to change from shock to rage as she looks toward Fate] Why you little..! Eisen! [holds him aloft] _Load cartridge!_

Eisen: |Explosion! [loads cartridge] Raketenform.| {mode-change sequence}

Signum: [watching Vita with a look of fright] You...might want to run.

Fate: [blinks at Signum] Eh?

Vita: Raketen… [rockets toward Fate, who - suddenly looking spooked herself - takes off backward, dodging a couple of swings] ... _hammer!_ [swings 360°, smashing into a shield from Fate and sending her crashing onto a rooftop, skipping across it a few times and landing in a heap]

Signum: [gives Nanoha a worried look; both follow quickly] Vita!

[Vita barrels down on Fate from directly above]

Signum: [stopping nearby along with Nanoha] Vita, calm yourself!

Bard.: [pointed at Vita] |Defenser!| [Eisen's nosecone impacts the barrier, which resists for the moment]

Vita: Take it down!

Eisen: |Jawohl.| [loads another cartridge, increasing the afterburners' output]

Nanoha: Vita-chan, _stop_!

Vita: [blinks, a close-up on her eyes showing them returning to normal as Defenser shatters along with part of Bard.'s orb and much of his blade] O jeez..! [pulls Eisen back just as the nosecone's tip scratches Fate's barrier-jacket, quickly turning toward Nanoha with wide eyes] I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Nanoha!

Nanoha: [lands and gestures toward Fate] It's Fate-chan you should be apologizing to.

Vita: [turns back to a visibly-relieved Fate] S-sorry, Fate. I, uh… [rubs the back of her neck] ...dunno what came over me.

Nanoha: [points at the top of Vita's head] She accidentally killed your hat.

Vita: [feels around the top of her head, grimaces nervously] Ooooh...right.

Signum: [lands next to Nanoha] I think you committed a foul, Vita.

Vita: Yeah, yer right. [sits heavily next to Fate, looking at her and sulking] Y'okay?

Fate: [sits up gingerly] No serious harm done, at least.

Vita: Pretty damn close… [sigh]

Signum: Well, Nanoha? [points Læw. at her]

Nanoha: Eh? Ooh… [points RH at Signum with a smirk] This should be interesting. [both jump back several paces]

RH: |Divine Shooter.| [Several bolts fire toward Signum, who backflips to dodge and comes soaring back toward Nanoha, Læw. drawn back to strike; Nanoha shields the incoming slash, a couple of Divine Shots coming back toward Signum, which she dodges again by dropping down a few feet, lowering Læw. for an upward strike]

Læw.: [as Signum starts swinging] |Explosion!| [blade wreathes in flame]

Signum: [glances at Læw.] Eh? [the slash chops RH's stock in half, much to Nanoha's shock; Nanoha then parries a couple more strikes before an overhead blow strikes RH's head, cracking it badly and chipping off a large chunk of her orb as Nanoha crashes onto the rooftop near Fate] ...Læwateinn? What was that?

Læw: [nervous] Ehehehe…

{pan across the battlefield to Ōjirō/Zafira both lying on their backs in pain}

Ōjirō: ...Wanna call it a draw, big guy?

Zafira: [laboriously rises to one knee] I'm fairly certain I won. If not by much.

Ōjirō: Stubborn ass.

Zafira: [slight smirk] Weasel.

Ōjirō: No, that's Yuuno.

Zafira: [blink] Who?

Ōjirō: Eh...you'll meet him eventually.

Signum: (Zafira? What's your status?)

Zafira: (I believe I can claim victory. Barely.)

Signum: (Then the battle is ours.)

{brief cut to Hayate, shaking her head}

Hayate: Jus' when y'think you've seen it all…

{scene: Shamal's bedroom; she's in the midst of helping repair RH/Bard. with Læw. to one side of them}

Shamal: Læwateinn? Why did you insist on being here with them?

Læw.: [dejected] |Es ist meine Schuld Ragingheart ist in diesem Zustand. <It's my fault Raging Heart is in this shape.>|

RH: |The damage can be repaired; pay it no mind.|

Læw.: |Dennoch, entschuldigen Sie bitte. - ich überereifert sich. <Still, my apologies - I got overexcited.>|

Shamal: You two seem to get on well.

RH: |Læwateinn is difficult to dislike.|

Bard.: |...At least when he isn't carving chunks off of you.|

Læw.: [whining slightly] |Das war hart~ <That was harsh~>|

Klarwind: |Er hat auch ein ernsthaftes Impuls-Kontroll-Problem. <He also has a serious impluse-control problem.>|

Læw.: |Verpiss dich! <[censored]!>|

Shamal: [startled] _What?!_

KW: |Schönes Beispiel dafür. <Case in point.>|

Læw.: |Natürlich, Klarwind hat Recht. [grumbling] Klarwind _immer_ hat Recht.  <Klarwind is right, of course. Klarwind is _always_ right. >|

Shamal: [gives Læw., then KW, a funny look] Riiiight…

{scene: Nanoha/Ōjirō/Hayate in a deserted park area; text plate: "6:35am, first day of second term"}

Ōjirō: Shall we wrap up with a little control practice?

Nanoha: [nod] Sounds good! [all three finish off drink cans in their hands]

[Ōjirō places his and Hayate's on the ground, a magic-circle springing up around him as he starts using subtle gravitic manipulations to balance them in midair]

Nanoha: [scribes a circle around herself as well, forming a Divine Shot before her hand, then throws her can into the air and starts juggling it with the shot] Control…

RH: |XVIII. XIX. XX. XXI.|

Nanoha: [straining to concentrate] Time to speed it up!

RH: |LV. LX. LXIV. LXVIII. LXX. LXXIII. XCVIII. C.|

Nanoha: [relieved] One more! [knocks the can toward a nearby wastebasket; it bounces off the rim] Aww…

RH: |You came very close.|

Ōjirō: [now balancing both cans, he uses a small pulse to knock Nanoha's up over the rim] Heh...Some days, one wonders if we might be related after all.

Hayate: [headshakes in wonder] Wow...without even havin' yer devices active…

Ōjirō: [knocks the other two cans into the wastebasket] Someday, Kokaze.

Nanoha: So what's my grade for today?

RH: |About 80 points.|

Ōjirō: [disapproving look] Aw c'mon, Stingy Heart - that hadda be worth at least 85.

RH: [pause, chime] |The possibility exists.| [Ōjirō eyerolls]

{segue to Nanoha's classroom}

Alisa: [peers at Nanoha suspiciously amid general background chatter] What's up with you, Nanoha? You've had this funny look ever since we got here.

Nanoha: Well~ You might say I know what's about to happen!

Suzuka: You've looked incredibly happy the whole time, too. What's going on?

Nanoha: [raises a forefinger, imitating both Ōjirō and Lindy simultaneously] Spoilers~♪!

Alisa: Aw, c'mon - can'tcha at least give us a li'l hint?

[Nanoha opens her mouth but gets pre-empted by Tominaga]

Tominaga: Alright, everyone - quiet down. Before we begin class, we have a couple of introductions…

[vague murmurs from the class along the lines of "Introductions? A transfer student?"]

[Ōjirō stands up from his usual seat in the corner, Tominaga taking that seat temporarily as he writes "高町王二郎" on the blackboard and the murmurs turn confused]

[Suzuka/Alisa both look sharply at Nanoha, who just gives an enigmatic smile]

Ōjirō: [bows, speaking even more formally than usual] As of last month, I formally adopted Nanoha-chan [gestures to her] and her elder siblings; and, as their name has a great deal more honour and history associated with it, I chose - with their blessings - to join myself to its legacy rather than to reattach them to a lesser house. Therefore, it is my distinct pleasure to reintroduce myself to you-all as Takamachi Ōjirō. [a soft gasp of delight sounds from the class]

Suzuka: Congratulations, Nanoha-chan!

Alisa: Heh, I knew it'd happen eventually.

[Nanoha blushes faintly]

{cut to Signum carrying Hayate out onto the porch at night, Hayate marvelling at the starscape as Shamal is seen at the table behind them chuckling at the expansive gestures Ōjirō makes while telling some story or other}

Signum: Is this truly alright, Milady?

Hayate: Alright? Whatcha mean?

Signum: At your command, we'll begin collecting pages for the Book of Darkness; and with its completion, you'll gain immeasurable power. Your legs shall be cured as well.

Hayate: [headshake] I couldn't - in order to collect'm, you'll hafta cause who-knows-how-many people who-knows-how-much trouble. I'm not havin' that. 'Sides, I'm happier now than I ever thought I'd be - [looks up at the sky again] my parents may be up there, but they left me this house an' the fortune that their friend's managin' for me, an' now I got Nanoha-chan an' her family. [hugs Signum around the neck] Not t'mention alla you, ne? {close-up on her nuzzling up to Signum's cheek}

Vita: [runs up to the threshold] Hayate, Hayate!

Hayate: Mm? What is it, Vita?

Vita: Can I have some-a the strawberry ice-cream?

Signum: You're still hungry, despite how you stuffed yourself at dinner?

Vita: Shut it, would ya? I'm a growin' girl - an' Hayate's cookin' is giga-yummy, yaknow!

Hayate: [giggle] A'ight, then - but only a little!

Vita: Sure! [beams and dashes off]

[Signum starts to carry Hayate back inside]

Hayate: Signum?

Signum: Aye?

Hayate: I'd like t'gain access to the Book's power so I can join Nanoha-chan an' everyone, but...not at a cost like that. So let's ferget about gatherin' pages for it, a'ight? Promise me?

Signum: [hesitates, then smiles gently] On my honour as a knight.

{fade to black}

Signum: [shocked] Her life is in danger?!

 


	3. Changes of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayate's condition forces a decision upon the family, which forces a decision upon Raging Heart and Bardiche. Chrono discovers that Lindy's been keeping an important secret from him; he and Admiral Graham's familiars take a leave in Uminari.

{open with shot of a desk calendar reading Friday, 27 Octobre}

{pan across a hospital waiting-room until camera reaches Hayate/Vita talking with Ishida}

Ishida: Now, Hayate-chan, I'm going to have a few words with the adults, alright?

Hayate: Sure.

Ishida: Vita-chan, stay with Hayate-chan, ne?

Vita: Right!

[Ishida walks off toward her office; Vita/Hayate giggle at each-other]

Signum: [voice-over] Her life is in danger?!

{cut to the office, Ishida sitting across from Signum/Shamal/Ōjirō/Arf}

Arf: Yer kiddin'!

Ishida: I'm afraid not - Hayate-chan's nerve paralysis is progressive. {brief shot of Hayate giggling at a story Vita's telling} We're doing everything we can, but if we don't check it soon, it'll spread into her internal organs.

Shamal: [terrified] ...And when that happens…

Ōjirō: [leans his face into an open hand with a sigh] ...The endgame begins.

{cut to the quartet walking into a deserted hallway with windows across from them, all looking stunned, Signum/Shamal staring at each-other}

Ōjirō: [looks down with another sigh, arms folded] Well, this is cer -

[Signum suddenly turns and bangs a fist on the wall, pressing her other hand against it]

Arf: [blinks, reaching a hand toward Signum] Whoah...you okay, Firebird? I mean, I know it's pretty-much the worst news any of us has -

[Shamal wails, sinking onto a bench next to Signum and burying her face in her hands]

Ōjirō: [eyewidens, kneeling next to Shamal] Sis?! What's the deal? Are we missin' somethin'?!

Shamal: [sobbing] Y-yes...we just realized…

Signum: [draws a choking breath as Arf's hand comes to rest on her shoulder] ...Lady Hayate's condition is...not an illness.

Arf: [shocked] Say _what?!_

Shamal: It's...it's our fault!

Ōjirō: [shakes Shamal's shoulder gently] Whoa, whoa, whoa - rewind a minute here! Whaddaya mean, "your fault"?!

Signum: Shamal is...over-reacting. It's not really _our_ fault; what it is is a...malfunction in the Book of Darkness' automated defense-system.

Shamal: [nods, sniffling] When the Book's pages aren't being filled, the defense-system turns to feeding from its master's own linker-core to keep its standby systems powered. For a full-grown mage - or, probably, a young-but-experienced one like Fate or Nanoha - this isn't really a problem, but…

Ōjirō: [grimaces and adjusts his glasses, glare obscuring his eyes as he sits next to Shamal] ...with Kokaze's core being essentially undeveloped, it doesn't have the throughput the defense-system needs, {imagine-spot of Hayate and the Book bound together by chains, which tighten and draw a reaction of pain from her} so her nervous-system takes either feedback damage from the strain or bleedthrough damage from mana leaking out where it's not supposed to go.

Signum: Exactly. {Hayate returns to her rest-state as small sections of her body crumble away} In other words, our mistress is quietly but surely being killed by the Book's curse. {fade into a shot of Hayate still laughing at Vita}

{segue into Midori-ya after hours, most of the family seated around a large table}

Ōjirō: [taps a finger on the table for a few moments, thinking, Nanoha on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder, holding back tears] ...We've gotta tell'r.

Signum: [seated across from Ōjirō with one arm around Shamal's waist, Shamal leaning on her, Fate on her other side with one hand resting on her arm] Are you sure? {brief cut to Hayate/Alicia/Kyōya/Shinobu cleaning the kitchen} The weight of ones own mortality can crush a person, especially one so young…

Shamal: I agree; I really don't think it's a good idea…

Nanoha: [headshakes slowly, speaking in a small voice that mildly startles Shamal/Vita] No secrets, Shamal-sensei.

Ōjirō: [nod] Maybe you lot haven't picked up on it yet, but that's a rule in our family. Besides, it's _her_ life - she _deserves_ t'know. [Arf nods, sitting next to him, across from Fate]

Zafira: [next to Fate, Vita tightly embraced in his lap] How to tell her, though…

Vita: [head tilted down so that hair covers her eyes] Well...we're gonna save'r, right? [looks up, tearful] I mean...we've _gotta_ save'r! [Nanoha looks to Vita with a small but firm nod]

Fate: How do we do it, though? It isn't as if this is an enemy we can simply take down…

Arf: Well...ya said it happens 'cause the Book's pages ain't bein' filled, right? [Shamal nods] So if we start fillin'm, won't that at least keep the problem at bay 'till we can find a real solution?

Signum: [nod] ...And once they're filled and the Book awakens with her as its true master, all her problems should end.

Zafira: At the very least, they won't progress any further.

Nanoha: [shifts to face everyone, making her position in Ōjirō's lap identical to Vita's in Zafira's lap] But...how do we fill those pages?

Shamal: That's the troublesome part: They can only be filled by draining linker-cores.

Fate: [startles, looking to Shamal] Draining? As in...killing mages?

Shamal: [headshake] Not necessarily. It could easily kill one like Hayate, however powerful she may be, just because of how undeveloped and fragile she is; but one in their prime like Ōjirō should be able to recover, in time - not to mention filling a lot of pages in the process.

Arf: Howbout one like Fate?

Shamal: [thinks for a moment] Actually...her being well-practiced already would make it not matter how young she is, and her youth would probably let her recover even faster.

Ōjirō: [taps a finger again] Hrm...say all three of us contributed. How far would that get you?

Vita: [snort] It'd barely get us started. The Book's got 666 pages [Ōjirō winces, rolling his eyes] an' that'd fill, mmm… [looks up at Zafira] What, mebbe a hundred?

Zafira: Probably not even that. [Vita nods]

Ōjirō: [sigh] We gotta get a plan, fast. [most of the table nods in agreement; he laces fingers under his chin, resting it on them] ...Fate. Lindy gave us an ETA the other day, right?

Fate: [nod] She said the _Arthra_ would be coming here in roughly two weeks.

Ōjirō: [thinks for a moment, then nods as well] I think we'd better get her involved in this - at the very least, she's got experience and resources none of the rest of us have.

Arf: Good idea. Just hope Chrono dun try an' turn this into another recovery case…

Ōjirō: [snort] If he tries, I'll tell'im he can bite my ass. [Arf giggles loudly, wagging; Ōjirō looks over at her] Or you can tell'im.

Arf: Naaaaah. I think it's Angel's turn. [reaches over to ruffle Nanoha's hair]

Nanoha: [giggles softly, looking at Arf with one eye] That reminds me: You never told me where the "Angel" thing came from.

Arf: O yeah, huh? [shrug] 'S simple: You helped yer Papa basically save Fate's life, so what else couldja be but our li'l white angel?

Nanoha: [blush] Awwww. You're so sweet, Arf-san.

Ōjirō: [chuckles, then looks around the table] Alright...there's no way Kokaze's not hearin' about this, _but._..I'm okay with keepin' it from her until we've got an idea what we're doin'. Sound good? [most of the table nods]

Nanoha: But...what if Hayate-chan gets worse between now and then?

Ōjirō: [purses lips] Hrmmm...Shamal, you're the expert. How long until her condition worsens?

Shamal: [presses a fingertip to her chin] Mmmm...as long as we start within the next few days, we should be able to keep ahead of it. I wouldn't push it out any further than a week, though.

Ōjirō: [nod] I'll get a hold of Lindy tomorrow, see what she thinks of the whole situation; as long as things don't get too complicated, hopefully we should be able t'come up with somethin' by the end of the day. [Everyone rises, scattering to help close the café for the night]

Shamal: [stays close to Ōjirō, head tilted] You look...troubled.

Ōjirō: [sigh] Yeah...ever have a bad feelin' that ya couldn't quite put a name to?

Shamal: Not that I can remember, but...something's nagging at the back of my mind, like there's something hugely important that I can't quite remember...

Ōjirō: [grimaces, starting to count the cash in a drawer] I hope they're not the same thing. That'd be all we need right now…

{segue to Lindy's quarters aboard the _Arthra_ , in transit}

Lindy: [flavours a cup of green tea in her typical manner, then takes a long sip that gets interrupted by notification of an incoming comm, prompting her to open one eye] Mmm? [raises an eyebrow as she notices who it's from, soon accepting the call] Ōjirō! I haven't heard from you in a while; how have you been?

Ōjirō: Decent. [wink] Indecent when I can get away with it.

Lindy: [snickers, hiding her mouth behind one hand with a slight blush] I still can't believe you actually admit that.

Ōjirō: Ehhh. [shrug] I figure anything you can't or won't change should be a point of pride. An' I'm not changin' the fact that I'm a perv, so…

Lindy: [headshakes in amazement] Even so, I can't believe you sometimes. So, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure to? You don't usually comm me at a time like this…

Ōjirō: Yeah, well...we have a problem.

Lindy: A problem that you, Fate, Arf, Nanoha, and the knights combined can't deal with? [raises eyebrows again] What makes you think _I_ can help?

Ōjirō: Well, we _might_ be able to deal with it - we're just not sure how to proceed. See, it's about Hayate and the Book…

{cut to Chrono entering the room}

[Chrono opens his mouth to announce his arrival, then closes it again as he hears Lindy talking in the background and just moves to look over her shoulder from a distance, eyes widening as he sees an image of the BoD on her display]

{slight timeskip}

Lindy: [nod] Let's proceed that way until we can get more information.

Ōjirō: Sounds good. Wanna talk t'Fate a little before we sign off?

Lindy: [waves dismissively, giggles] Naaaahh, she can comm me anytime she wants.

Ōjirō: True. [laughs lightly] I'm still used to phones…

Lindy: Understandable! [sigh] As if we needed another complication, ne?

Ōjirō: [rubs at his temple] No kidding. Yer sure this won't cause problems at your end?

Lindy: I doubt it, as long as you stick to the plan.

Ōjirō: [nod] Alright. See ya in a few days.

Lindy: Take care! [Ōjirō closes the link; she continues looking at the display for a moment, worried]

Chrono: [seen approaching over her shoulder; flat voice] You were planning on telling me about all this when, exactly?

Lindy: [startles badly enough that she nearly drops her tea] Ch-chrono! I, uh...this isn't what you think!

Chrono: [stares, unimpressed; points at the BoD on her display] It's about that, right?

Lindy: [glances at the image] Well...yes. But…

Chrono: [starts growing agitated] How long have you known it was active again?

Lindy: Well, Ōjirō told me as soon as it activated, so...almost five months..? [nervous grin]

Chrono: [throws arms up in the air, enraged and leaning in toward her] How could you keep _this_ from me?!

Lindy: [shocked and dismayed] ...Because I knew you'd react exactly like this if I didn't wait for the right time.

Chrono: And when exactly would that be? When the Book's current master was already dead and the Book moved on to a new one?!

Lindy: [offended] Absolutely not - you know I'd never leave you out of something that important to you! What kind of mother do you think I am?

Chrono: [straightens up, stonefaced] ...One who keeps important secrets from her son. Like who she went to prom with.

Lindy: [blink] ...Huh? What's that got to do with anything?

Chrono: One would think you'd tell your son that he might end up with two mothers eventually.

Lindy: [chagrined] Well, it...never came up?

Chrono: I suppose not, but still...that's an important thing. Excuse me, Captain. [salutes pointedly, then turns on his heel and exits the room]

[Lindy watches him depart, staring at the door for a few moments, then covers her eyes with one hand, tears seen leaking out from beneath it]

{cut to Hayate's living-room, Arf/Signum/Shamal on Hayate's couch and Nanoha/Vita on Ōjirō's, Zafira stretched out at the foot of Hayate's couch in wolf form}

Ōjirō: [leaning on the back of his couch between where Nanoha and Vita are seated, looking to Signum/Shamal/Arf] [sigh] Alright...who's gonna break the news to'r?

[brief silence as they all contemplate the idea]

Signum: Let me do it; there's something I need to say to her about it anyway.

Ōjirō: [thinks for a moment, then nods] Alright. [raises voice] Hayate-chan~!

{cut to Hayate, out on the back balcony}

Hayate: [looks up at the hail, having been watching Alicia practice] Yeh?

Ōjirō: Come in here for a sec, wouldja?

Hayate: Sure! [looks to Alicia] I'll be right back, Alicia-chan. {cut to her wheeling into the living-room} What's up, Ōji - [cuts off, blinking, then giggles softly] What's this~? A family meetin' an' I wasn't invited~? An' where's Fate-chan?

Arf: Fate decided ta pack it in early - not feelin' so great.

Hayate: Aww. [giggle] Poor Fate-chan - she's really been in a bad way lately, ne?

Arf: Yeah, but I doubt it'll last much longer. She's as tough as they come.

Nanoha: [nod] No doubt about it.

Hayate; [looks around, blinking] Everyone looks so serious…

Nanoha: [leans over as Hayate joins the group, taking her hand] You'll understand in a sec, Hayate-chan.

Signum: [kneels by Hayate] Milady...do you remember when I promised you that we wouldn't start collecting pages for the Book of Darkness?

Hayate: [nod] A'course. What about it?

Signum: [looks down, sigh] ...We need to change that. Your life depends upon it.

Hayate: [blinks, shocked] M-my life? Why?

Signum: [grimace] Well, it's… [Ōjirō is seen in the background, moving toward Hayate] ...how to say…

Ōjirō: [gently lifts Hayate out of her chair, mildly startling her] Simply put, Kokaze: Your paralysis isn't natural. [carries her over to the couch between Nano/Vita, who both shift slightly to make room for him to sit down with her on his lap, then immediately take positions on either side of her; Signum rises to lean against the sofa's arm] The Book's feeding off of you to keep itself running, an' it's killing you.

Hayate: [stares up at him for a moment, briefly looking to Nano/Vita for confirmation - both nod - then headshakes gently] I refuse. If it costs my life to avoid stealing people's magic, well...so be it.

Nanoha: It doesn't hafta be that way, Hayate-chan - Papa and Lindy-san came up with a plan that wouldn't involve stealing anything from anyone!

Hayate: [headtilts, skeptical] Let's hear it.

Ōjirō: [lifts a hand to his chest] First off, I'll seed it to try an' make up for lost time.

Vita: [startles] What? You mean...you'll let _your_ linker-core be the first absorbed? [Nano/Arf both startle at that]

Arf: Wha~?!

Shamal: It's actually not as bad as it sounds - the process only actually kills someone who's already fragile to begin with. He'll be completely powerless right afterward, but he should fully recover in… [thinks for a moment] A month, give or take?

Signum: That means you won't be able to help with the collection, though…

Ōjirō: At the beginning, sure. [shrug] Though I can still help organize it. Besides, it'll gimme more time to work on my… [grin] ...project.

Nanoha: You _have_ been spending a lot of time at the Garden of Time ever since we got back from Mid-childa. Just what've you been _doing_ up there?

Ōjirō: [taps the side of his nose] Spoilers~♪

Nanoha: [smirks and bops him with a throw-pillow, making him flail slightly] Silly Papa. [Vita sniggers]

Ōjirō: At any rate...Nanoko, do you mind contributing as well? An' Red, I doubt Fate would… [both headshake, making Hayate blush faintly] Right then. We'll do it so that only one of us is down at a time -

Zafira: Except for when Fate's linker gets absorbed - Arf will be shut down along with her.

Ōjirō: [winces, along with Arf] Ah, right, that makes sense. I was figuring we'd save her for last anyway, for obvious reasons.

Hayate: But you three won't fill the Book by yerselves, right?

Ōjirō: [headshake] Not even close. For the rest [brings up a screen before them] Lindy gave me a small list of uninhabited worlds with magical creatures we could hunt. Shamal will give us a daily or weekly quota, maybe both. It'll be slow going - actual mages would fill the Book faster, from what she says [Shamal nods] - but at least we can get it done without causing a lotta problems.

Hayate: Y'sure y'can get enough that way..?

Vita: Might be a lotta work, but it should be doable.

Hayate: Well...I guess we can work with it, then. As long as it ent too much t'ask…

Nanoha: [nuzzles and kisses Hayate's cheek, drawing a bright blush from her] Anything for my Hayate-chan.

Vita: [clings to Hayate, glaring slightly at Nanoha] Hey, I wanted t'say that. [Nano giggles]

Ōjirō: [headshakes amusedly] Anyway...I figure it's best if we do it in pairs. Ummm… [looks around the room] Let's see. Red, we'll have you an' Fate count together so we don't end up with an odd one out - you'll be outta-commission along with her anyway, so that part works out too. [Arf nods] Lessee...melée/ranged, offense/defense… [moves things around on his display for a few moments, nods] Yeah, let's go that way. Signum, you'll be with Nanoha initially - I know you're not much for defense, but Nanoko's is better than you'd expect from someone with her kinda range, as you know.

Signum: [nod] Understood. And I'm not completely lacking for defense, either.

Ōjirō: [nods back] Right. When I come back an' we shut Nanoha down, I'll take over for -

Nanoha: [tugs on his sleeve] Papa?

Ōjirō: [blink] Mm?

Nanoha: Would it be alright if I went with Vita-chan instead? [Vita turns bright red, wide-eyed]

Ōjirō: Hmm… [adjusts glasses] I suppose that could work. I'd really like Vita t'go with someone who can protect'r better, but…

Nanoha: I think I can keep Vita-chan out of trouble. I know the kinds of trouble she tends to get into. [reaches over and beeps Vita's nose]

Vita: [staring at Nano] Sh-shut up…

Ōjirō: [smirks at the pair] Well...is that okay with you, Vita?

Vita: Um...y-yeah, sure.

Ōjirō: Hmm...well, if we're doing it that way, let's put Red'n Fate with Signum. Zafira, that puts you with Shamal - d'you two work well as a pair?

Zafira: [nod] Usually, I'll either pin an opponent down or thrash them until Shamal can finish them off.

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow] Shamal? Finish them off?

KW: |Pendelform.|

Shamal: The Mirror of Travels lets me do a lot of things - including pulling out a linker-core if its owner is in bad-enough shape.

Nanoha: [startles] That's...kinda scary, Shamal-sensei.

Ōjirō: [eyewidens slightly] No kidding. Guess it just goes to show that you should never mess with the medic…[Shamal blushes and giggles slightly] So, when I recover, we'll shut Nanoko down an' I'll take over for her; then when _she_ recovers, we'll shut Red'n Fate down, and...hmm. Just fer somethin' a little different, we'll put her back with Vita, an' I'll switch to workin' with Sis, so Zafira will swap over to Signum. Sound good?

[Everyone looks at each-other, all eventually nodding assent]

{segue back to _Arthra_ , Chrono poring over information on the BoD in a dark room; he looks up at a knock on the door}

(feminine voice): Chrono~

Chrono: Ah, come in. What can I do for you?

(woman): [opens the door, silhouetted by the light from outside] I heard we found out about the Book of Darkness activating.

Chrono: [unhappy nod] The captain's apparently known about it for months.

(woman): ...And she didn't tell you?

Chrono: No. She said she was worried about how I'd react.

(woman): Mmm...well, what do you plan on doing about it?

Chrono: [sigh] I'm not sure…

(woman): [walks forward, putting a hand on his shoulder] I have an idea.

Chrono: [looks up at her sidelong] ...I'm all ears.

{commercial break}

{scene: Shamal/Signum's bedroom, RH/Læw./Bard. on the desk again}

Læw.: |Über dies bist Du sicher? <Are you sure about this?>|

RH: |No; but without it, I'm virtually certain that we'll only hold you back in the end.| [Bard. pings]

Læw.: |Ich hoffe, es lässt sich machen… <I hope it can be done…>|

[Signum/Shamal enter, closing the door behind them]

Signum: [looks into Shamal's eyes for a moment, holding her hands] Is this...appropriate?

Shamal: [giggles softly, lifting a hand to Signum's cheek] You're doing fine. I think.

Læw.: |Nichts wie ran, Kommandant! <Go for it, Commander!>|

Signum: [blinks, then turns away, bright red] F-forgive me, Shamal. I…

Læw.: |[disappointed] Aww.|

Shamal: [headshakes, squeezing Signum's shoulder] It's alright, Signum. Take your time.

Signum: Thank-you. Pardon me. [turns and departs the room a bit more quickly than she normally would, brushing by Ōjirō on his way in]

Ōjirō: [blinks, watching after Signum] Now _that's_ a look I don't think I've ever seen on her face.

Shamal: [giggle] Even _I'm_ surprised at how shy she is!

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow] Wow. And you've known her for _how_ long?

Shamal: [nervous grin] Ehe...well...to be honest, none of us have any memories from before the Book activated with Hayate.

Ōjirō: [surprised and concerned] That's...erm...well, that just sucks.

Shamal: [helpless shrug] It is how it is. How do you feel?

Ōjirō: A little weak - my head gets all spinny once inna while - but other'n that, just fine!

Shamal: Good. I'd like to check up on you daily for the next week, to get an idea of how you'll recover.

Ōjirō: [nod] Makes sense. [looks to the devices] How go the repairs?

Shamal: Pretty well, but being the only person here with any real expertise on the subject makes the going a little slow. I spoke with Lindy, though, and she said she'd lend me her technician and some extra materials while they're here.

Ōjirō: Ooh, yeah, Mari's topnotch. [pats BW] She did the physical construction on Black Wind here.

Shamal: You know, I've been meaning to ask: Is there a reason Black Wind looks so much like Raging Heart?

Ōjirō: [chuckle] You could say that Black Wind is Raging Heart's daughter - most of her AI is Heart's design.

Bard.: |Raging Heart is a device of many talents.|

Ōjirō: [blinks, looking at Bard. along with Shamal] ...I think that's the most-opinionated thing I've ever heard outta him.

Bard.: [ping] |We have a request.|

Shamal: A request? What kind?

RH: |The results of our mock-battles - in short, consistent defeats and frequent damage - have made it clear that we require a refit if we're to work alongside Læwateinn and Graf Eisen without holding them back.|

Ōjirō: A refit, huh? Got anything particular in mind?

BW: |I have a prediction.| [produces a window showing Læw. with breach open, a cartridge situated nearby, identified as "Part #CVK-792"]

Shamal: [eyewidens] Th-the cartridge system?!

RH: |Black Wind's prediction is correct: Our magical outputs are comparable to theirs under normal circumstances, and the same goes for our respective masters; that part creates the only notable difference between our capabilities.|

BW: [chime] |The analysis is sound; Læwateinn's and Graf Eisen's outputs increase by several times when they load cartridges.|

Ōjirō: [rubs chin thoughtfully] Yeah, I've noticed that too - I think everyone has. [looks to Shamal] Can it be done?

Shamal: I...honestly don't know. I mean, I'm sure it _can_ , but I barely know enough about Mid-childan technology to repair them; if I tried to do it myself, it'd probably be a disaster…

Ōjirō: [grin] Well...you'll have expert help in a couple days, now won't you? [looks back to the devices] Would you recommended it for Black Wind as well?

RH: |Absolutely.|

{segue into Garden of Time, Ōjirō sitting before the main computer in partial darkness, similar to the earlier scene with Chrono}

Ōjirō: [leans back with a slight groan, massaging his temple] I must be overdoin' it...Farsight, how long have I been at it?

FS: [sitting on the console] |No longer than your usual - approximately six hours, including time spent eating and studying simultaneously.|

Ōjirō: Really? [sigh] The drain must've taken more outta me than I thought; I'm not normally this beat by the time I finish, am I?

FS: |Not normally, no. However, overall, the rate at which you've familiarized yourself with new techniques and theories at least approaches that of my master.|

Ōjirō: [quirks an eyebrow] "At least approaches"?

FS: |The scientific gap that you've had to close makes a more-precise comparison difficult. It is clear, though, that you have a similar level of intellect.|

Ōjirō: Mmm, well, I appreciate that. [crosses his legs, relaxing slightly] Tell me something: Factoring in a slight lull while I recover, how long do you think it'll be until I can actually finish my project?

FS: |[slight pause] The end of the year would be a reasonable estimate. Perhaps slightly earlier if your mental stamina recovers quickly.|

Ōjirō: [chuckle] ...Best Solstice present _ever_.

FS: |An ambitious goal, under the circumstances.|

Ōjirō: That big a thing, for my favourite girls? [grin] It's worth shootin' for. [glances at an incoming comm, one eyebrow arching] Well, helloooo there… [answers] Lindy! What can I do for ya?

Lindy: Nothing at all - well, except maybe get yourself planetside!

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Lindy, you know I need help with that right now.

Lindy: [giggle] I know, I know. [headtilt] Just where are you, anyway?

Ōjirō: [grin] My home away from home, Commodore. I'll send you the co-ordinates.

{slight timeskip into the antechamber where Ōjirō first arrived in _MCH:LV_ ep13, as Lindy transits in}

Ōjirō: [hugs Lindy lightly, grinning again] Hey there, Mama.

Lindy: [blushes and eyerolls, hugging back] You're never letting go of that, are you?

Ōjirō: Better believe it - it's too fun seein' how you react to it! [leads her out into the corridor, gesturing grandly with his free hand] Welcome to the Garden of Time.

Lindy: [looking around] The "Garden of Time", you call it...but what exactly _is_ this place?

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses, glare covering his eyes for a moment] The scene of my crime, you might say - when I first arrived here, it was the stronghold of one Precia Testarossa.

Lindy: [looks to him again, head tilting] But...you took it over? How?

Ōjirō: ^^ One might say I have a way of ingratiating myself to devices. [pulls FS out of his breast pocket] Once I introduced and explained myself to Farsight here - Precia's device - she was kind enough to give me access to the network.

Lindy: The fact that you would even think to do that…

Ōjirō: [shrug] Well, it's like I told Yuuno the night we first met him and Raging Heart: {flashback to _MCH:LV_ ep1} If an AI can talk to you just like a normal person would, why wouldn’t they respond like one if you returned the favour?

Lindy: [headshake] You certainly have an interesting way of looking at the world.

Ōjirō: [shrug] Not the first time I've been told that, an' I'm sure it won't be the last.

{cut to Hayate's balcony as Lindy/Ōjirō transit in with everyone waiting for them}

[Nanoha/Arf immediately run up and embrace her from either side]

Nanoha: Lindy-san~!

Arf: Hey there, pretty lady~! [winks, making Lindy and Fate both blush, then ruffles her hair affectionately]

Lindy: [giggles at the attention] Good to see you too!

[Fate/Alicia step toward the group]

Fate: Welcome back, Commodore.

Lindy: [light laugh] Fate, there's no need to be so formal with me! [notices Alicia looking her up and down] ...And it'll be wonderful to spend some actual time with you, Alicia.

Alicia: [gives Lindy a thoughtful look for a moment] ...You were right, Fate: She _is_ almost as pretty as Mama! I'd forgotten.

Fate: [blushes again, chagrined] Alicia..!

Lindy: [puts a finger to her chin as Chrono transits in beside her, recalling how Precia looked] Your Mama _did_ have quite the figure, didn't she~?

Chrono: [wide-eyed blush] _Mother..!_

Arf: [smirks at him] Chrono? Deal with it. [Chrono grimaces at her]

Ōjirō: [looks over with a cautious smile] Hey Chrono. [inclines his chin toward what look like a pair of grey-furred feline familiars beside Chrono] Who're yer friends there?

Arf: [nose twitches, then peers at one of them] Heeeey, I know you.

Chrono: [nods, gesturing toward that one] You've already met Rizzearia. [gestures toward the other] This is her twin sister, Rizzelotte.

Ōjirō: [quirks an eyebrow at Arf] Speakin'-a pretty ladies, eh Red?

Arf: [grin] No kiddin'! [stumbles slightly as Fate jabs her with an elbow] Oof! Ehehe…

[Aria covers her mouth against a giggle at Fate's reaction]

Lotte: [waves a hand dismissively] You're too kind~

Lindy: [chuckles as Hayate and the knights approach] ...And speaking of people I've been wanting to meet in person… [leans down to hug Hayate gently] You have yourself quite a family here, Ms. Yagami.

Hayate: Please, just call me Hayate. An' y'realize, Lindy-san, that we _did_ meet once already.

Lindy: [chuckle] True, but as with Alicia, that was only for a minute - and I've especially been wanting to meet Shamal after talking with her the other day! [offers Shamal a hand, which she shakes] We should talk more often, too - it seems we're a lot alike!

Shamal: [giggle] It does, doesn't it?

Ōjirō: [grins at the interaction between Lindy and Hayate/Shamal, then looks sidelong at Signum] (Remember: Lindy's the _only_ one in the Bureau who knows about our plan.) [Signum nods slightly]

Chrono: Captain? The twins and I were thinking of taking a bit of shore-leave here; what do you think?

Lindy: [raises eyebrows] Shore-leave? That's...an unusual request coming from you, Chrono.

Chrono: [shrugs with a meaningful look] The timing seemed right.

Lindy: [slight flinch] Eh...well. I suppose that's not a problem…

Ōjirō: They could stay with Nanoha's siblings, assuming the pair don't mind - plenty-a room over there.

Signum: (This complicates matters.)

Ōjirō: (Only slightly - just means we'll hafta be a little less open about it.) [nudges Lindy, lowering his voice] What was that all about??

Lindy: [frowns, similarly low-toned] We...had a bit of a fight the other day. [Ōjirō squeezes her shoulder gently; she then perks] Ooh, I almost forgot something - Nanoha! Fate! [both look over as she pulls something out of a pocket] I have a delivery for you.

Nanoha: [she and Fate both headtilt] A delivery?

Fate: ...For both of us? [they walk over as she presents them with a disc]

Lindy: Yuuno wanted to catch up with you, but he couldn't quite get away in time to come with us, so he sent this instead.

Nanoha: [giggle] Awww. Yuuno-kun's so sweet sometimes.

Hayate: [blinks, wide-eyed] Wait... _Yuuno_ -kun? Not the same Yuuno-kun that I..? [pantomimes petting ferret-Yuuno on her lap]

Fate: [nervous grin] Aha, yes...about him.

Nanoha: Riiiight, he's not exactly just a - [blinks as Lotte leans over and sniffs at the disc]

Lotte: ...Why's that smell like rodent?

Hayate: [facepalm] …"Not exactly just a ferret", right, Nanoha-chan? [Nanoha nods, both of them embarrassed] An' t' think-a how much of us he's seen…

Nanoha: [eyeroll] That was about my reaction when I found out… [Fate/Ōjirō snigger at them]

{montage of Chrono/Aria/Lotte getting settled in at the Takamachi house, helping around Midori-ya, and interacting with the knights; various of the family leaving the house, being given the BoD in various ways including Signum teleporting it to Vita, then hunting magical creatures on the uninhabited worlds}

{shot of the twins lounging on one of the couches}

[Lotte opens one eye to give Aria a quizzical look; Aria nods]

{shot of Vita taking the Book from Hayate's kitchen table while the house is dark - a clock reads 4:02am, 24 Nov - then meeting Nanoha at the door and both leaving}

{segue through an office district with sounds of a brief scuffle from off-screen, into a back alley}

[a couple of SAB clerks fall to the ground before Vita]

Vita: [sigh] Sorry ta do this to ya, guys, especially since you'll only be a drop in the bucket, but… [pulls the BoD out, which begins drawing mana from their linkers and scribing into blank pages] ...at least it's faster than the monsters. [Nanoha nods unhappily behind her]

 


	4. Relocations for Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono cancels his leave to take on a case; Lindy goes on leave instead. Arf discovers the reason that they've never met Chrono's father. The extended Takamachi/Testarossa/Yagami family, along with a few friends, has a huge holiday dinner. The Arthra crew temporarily relocates to Uminari to support Chrono. Black Wind testbeds the modification that Raging Heart and Bardiche requested. Yuuno gets recruited to research the Book of Darkness. Ōjirō discovers that things aren't quite going according to plan.

{open with shots of Midori-ya exterior during afternoon, segue inside, then into Chrono's room}

[Chrono places a comm, waiting for it to be answered]

(woman on comm): Well hello, Chrono. It's been a while.

Chrono: [salute] How have you been, Commodore Lowran?

Leti: [chuckle, returning the salute] Well enough. Something tells me this isn't a social call, though.

Chrono: [nod] I've been hearing some disturbing reports lately that I thought you should know about.

Leti: [raises eyebrows slightly] "Disturbing"? That's quite a word, coming from you.

Chrono: I suppose so, but I think you'll agree with it in this case: [sends a few images] Apparently several Bureau mages have been attacked recently, resulting in their linker-cores being drained.

Leti: [startled] Their linkers? Are they alright?

Chrono: It's too early to tell, but preliminary analysis says that most of them should be - though with recovery-times ranging from a couple of weeks to a couple of months.

Leti: I see...why haven't I heard about this already?

Chrono: This _is_ your formal report on the matter - being the only Bureau operative in the area it happened, despite being on leave, I ended up having to debrief the victims.

Leti: Ahhh, you're the officer on the scene, effectively. [Chrono nods] At least it seems like there won't be any lasting harm…

Chrono: In most cases, at least - a couple of the less-hardy clerks ended up in poor shape.

Leti: Have you contacted Commodore Harlaown yet?

Chrono: [headshake] I went straight to you because I wanted to handle this case personally - and, since that would mean cutting my leave short, it seemed reasonable to suggest that the Captain be given leave in my place.

Leti: Heh...Always thinking about your mother, aren't you?

Chrono: [chuckle] Shouldn't we all do nice things for our parents once in a while?

Leti: [nod] I like the idea. I'll comm Lindy and see what she thinks about taking a break.

{shot of a mattress set being unloaded from a delivery van into a condo; segue into the condo, where Ōjirō is helping Lindy unpack a few things, then to the front door with the deliverers packing it inside}

(mover): Want the mattress upstairs, ma'am?

Arf: [walks on-screen from behind the camera] Yep! [directs the movers upstairs, accidentally brushing by Lindy, crouched on the floor; looks down at her] Oop...y'okay there?

Lindy: [nods, standing up] Just fine!

Arf: [grins, putting a hand on Lindy's shoulder] Lookin' forward ta havin' a li'l break, pretty mama?

Lindy: [blushes slightly, eyes rolling] Can we _not_? [Arf sniggers] But yes, I definitely am - I haven't put my feet up for a while in quite some time.

Arf: Kinda been absorbed in yer work, huh?

Lindy: [nod] Ever since I lost Clyde, with very-little exception, it's just been work and raising Chrono.

Arf: [gasps, covering her mouth] I-I wondered why we'd never seen Crow's dad!

Lindy: [nods again, sadly] Him deciding to join me in the Bureau made things easier, but… [sigh] in some ways, I almost wish…

Arf: [puts a hand on Lindy's shoulder] How long's it been? I-if ya don't mind tellin'.

Lindy: Eleven years. He was killed in action.

Arf: [wince] Never thought I'd find myself relatin' to him like that…

Lindy: [headtilt] You and Precia were close?

Arf: [eyetwitch] _Fuck_ no...I helped Silver kill the tin-plated lunatic. [Lindy startles slightly; Arf looks downward] It was the one who trained us - her familiar, Rynith. As far as I'm concerned, _she's_ me'n Fate's _real_ mom - {brief flashback montage} _she_ was the one who cared for us. The one who worried about us. The one who was _always_ there for us. [sniffles softly, eyes closed, tears slowly tracking down her cheeks] The only one who loved us back then, besides each-other.

Lindy: Precia's familiar..? But...why did Precia outlive her?

Arf: [shrug] The terms of their contract - she existed to train Fate. Once Fate was ready ta go… [makes an "evapourating" motion with one hand]

Lindy: [slowly covers her mouth, aghast] But...she had to know..!

Arf: [slight snarl] As if that psychopath had two fucks t'give. [lets out a mild sigh as Lindy hesitantly pulls her into a hug, pressing the familiar's head into her shoulder] Now that I think about it...when I fought with Precia, I guess I was tryna avenge Rynith along with tryna free Fate from'r or beat some sense into'r.

{timeskip cut to Arf/Lindy sitting on a long corner sofa in the now-furnished living-room with a commlink open}

Lindy: ...Yes, we're pretty-much done moving in.

Chrono: [on comm from Midori-ya] Is that so?

Lindy: Arf and Ōjirō were a great help. ^^

Arf: [grin] Anytime!

Lindy: [wink] Are you sure you don't want to move in with me, Chrono?

Chrono: [chuckle] I think it's best to keep you out of the command-post while you're on leave.

Amy: [on comm from _Arthra_ bridge] That's right - you deserve to relax as much as possible! Even if we will be moving in next door to you, since we'll be helping with Chrono's case and the _Arthra_ 's in drydock for refits…

Lindy: Ahhh, is it that time already? And I hear that a couple of you will actually be moving in _with_ me… [giggles] You two take such good care of me, though.

Amy: By the way...Where _is_ Ojiro?

Lindy: You know how he is - he's been spending every moment he can spare on his, er...project. Which he still hasn't told me anything about.

Arf: Hasn't told _anyone_ about. [confused] I've _never_ seen him play his cards so close to his chest.

Amy: Ooooh, sounds like some kinda huge surprise!

Chrono: [deadpan] Or something horribly illegal and dangerous.

Arf: [startled] That ain't funny, Crow-boy!

Chrono: [eyeroll, slight blush] ...You just _had_ to pick that nickname up from the twins, didn't you?

Arf: [grin] Well, it fits!

Chrono: [aggrieved sigh] Well...I'll talk to you-all again soon. [closes his link]

Amy: [giggle] He's so silly. [wags a finger at Lindy] And _you'd_ better take it easy for a little while, Captain!

Lindy: Ohhhh, I'll definitely make good use of my downtime.

Amy: [grin] Good. I'll be in touch. Arf, say hi to Fate for me?

Arf: [nod] Sure thing! [Amy closes her link]

Lindy: [starts adding sugar to a cup of green tea] Now, then...whatsay we go shopping in a little while?

Arf: Sounds good.

Lindy: [still adding sugar] Mmm...I still don't know much about this world, so you and Ōjirō will have to show me how to get along in it.

Arf: Kinda like you do fer us on Mid, huh?

Lindy: [nod] Something like that.

Arf: Y'know...that really does mean a lot t'me.

Lindy: [slight blush] Eh? What's this, all of a sudden?

Arf: [peering down into a mug of coffee] I'm serious. I dunno if you can see it, but between you, Silver, Angel - er, Nanoha, that is - an' Alicia, Fate's become...almost a whole new person. From my point-a view, it's kinda miraculous.

Lindy: [takes a pull from her teacup] ...Probably the mother in me.

Arf: Heh, mebbe. [slight headtilt] Come ta think of it...I think I've heard all of'm say at one point or another that Fate wasn't really Fate until the whole Jewel-Seed thing finished. So if ya take that at face value, I guess she really _did_ become a whole new person.

Lindy: Mmm. [nod] Seems to me like the one who really deserves admiration here is Fate herself: It takes incredible strength to put a past like hers behind you and start your life all over.

Arf: [sigh] She's stronger'n I am, that's fer damn sure. [fond smile] That's why she's my master, an' my favourite girl in existence.

{shot of Midori-ya exterior; segue inside}

Lindy: [seating a patron] Here we are, sir. What would you like to drink?

(patron): Eh, I'll need a minute. Say, what happened to the red-headed hostess?

Lindy: Signum? Ah, she's out on a freelance job right now - she'll be back tomorrow, I think.

(patron): Ahhh, I see. Man, this place has gotten a lot of new staff lately.

Lindy: [chuckle] True! I probably won't be here very long - I'm actually on vacation; I just decided to help out here for a change of pace, since the owners are friends of mine.

(patron): Heh, they certainly have some interesting friends. [glances at Alicia, humming behind the cash-register] Why isn't that girl in school, like Nanoha-chan?

Lindy: Alicia? From what I understand, she just recovered from a long and debilitating illness; I suspect she'll be going once the new term starts.

(patron): Poor thing. I hope she'll be alright.

Lindy: I think she will. She and her twin sister are both incredibly-strong girls.

[Shamal screams from the kitchen, startling all three of them]

Hayate: [offscreen, in the kitchen] What happened?!

Shamal: [nearly in tears] I-I swear I only took my eyes off of it for a moment~!

Hayate: [sigh, giggle] Honestly, Shamal…

{time-lapse to after school that day}

[Ōjirō/Nano/Vita/human-Arf walk in the front door. Ōjirō trades places with Lindy behind the bar, who has a seat at it; Vita cheerfully greets Alicia at the register; Nano heads into the kitchen; Arf gets a rag from behind the bar and joins Aria in wiping down a table while they chat]

Lindy: [headtilts at Ōjirō] Something on your mind?

Ōjirō: Kinda, yeah… [rubs chin thoughtfully] Can you cook?

Lindy: A little. Why, thinking of having me spell Hayate or Nanoha once in a while?

Ōjirō: Not exactly… [raises voice, turning toward the kitchen] Ladies, can you come out here for a moment?

Nanoha/Hayate/Shamal: Sure!

Vita: [off-screen, tapping incessantly on the register] C'moooon…

Alicia: [off-screen] Take it easy, Vita. Just give it a second.

[Nano/Yate/Shamal file out into the lobby]

Vita: [still off-screen] _Work_ , ya damn thing! {pan to her and Alicia as she pounds the register, startling everyone}

Ōjirō: Uhhh...Vita, please don't kill the register.

Vita: [startles, then shrinks, hiding behind the register] Sorry…

Ōjirō: {pan back to the group} [eyeroll] Anyway...Nanoko, think we could afford to close early on Thursday?

[Nano/Hayate look at each-other, blinking]

Hayate: Close early on...Thursday??

Nanoha: [headtilt] Well, I don't think it'd be a _problem_ … [looks to Ōjirō] But why?

Ōjirō: Well, that day's an American holiday -

Nanoha: Ooh, I think I know the one you mean!

Ōjirō: [grin] - and the big tradition for it is families getting together for huge feasts.

[Hayate's eyes light up]

Vita: {brief pan to her} [perk] I heard food!

Hayate: [giggle] Yes, Vita-chan, you heard food.

Lindy: I think it sounds delightful. Why would you need me, though, when you have Hayate and Nanoha?

Ōjirō: 'Cause we're talkin' about a huge meal for… [counts on fingers for a moment] ...over a dozen. [several of them look at each-other in surprise] It'll be a little cramped, but I think we need more'n just three cooks, especially when one of them's kind of a hack.

Lindy: Oooh, I see~!

Hayate: Sounds like fun! [looks to Nano, who nods in agreement]

Ōjirō: Aria? [Aria looks over at him, curious] Why don't you'n Lotte join us as well? Seems a bit mean to leave you out.

Aria (same voice as the silhouetted woman who visited Chrono in ep3): Awww. That's nice of you, Ōjirō.

{shot: Midori-ya exterior, this time during evening; text plate: 19:12, 23 Nov 2006/0065 - Thanksgiving (US)}

Ōjirō: [waving as the last customer departs] Thanks for coming in! [waits a moment, then grins and nods at Nano/Lindy/Kyōya/Miyuki, sitting at one of the tables]

{montage: several tables being put together into two huge tables, one without chairs; Nano/Ōjirō/Hayate/Lindy preparing several items for cooking; Nano/Yate each minding a small collection of stovetop pots and pans, Lindy checking on the contents of an oven, Ōjirō putting something in another that Nano looks at curiously; Shinobu showing Alisa/Suzuka in, several people showing surprised delight as Noelle/Farin enter behind them; Vita/Alicia/Suzuka/Alisa setting the table with chairs at it while Fate looks on, only shown from the shoulders up; Lindy pulling a large turkey out of an oven, Ōjirō producing a casserole-dish from another, Yate tasting the contents of a pot to her satisfaction, Nano mashing potatoes}

{pan across the table without chairs, now laden with a mixture of traditional American and Japanese dishes}

Lindy: [wiping a hand across her forehead] That was a lot of work.

Ōjirō: [grinning massively] Worth every minute, though.

Shamal: Setting it up like a buffet was a brilliant idea.

Ōjirō: ^^ Credit my gramma for that one; my old family's been doin' it like this for a few years now.

Nanoha: [nudges him gently in the side, pointing at the casserole dish he was shown putting in and taking out of the oven] What's this?

Ōjirō: A mash of turnip and carrot - apparently a Thanksgiving tradition of my stepdad's family. The spices are a new thing, though; it's always seemed a bit bland to me.

Nanoha: Papa...don't you ever miss them?

Ōjirō: [shrug] A little, now'n then. As mean as it might sound, though, they were always more like close friends than family to me. [hugs her around the shoulders, looking at the various faces in the room] This is my real family, as far as I'm concerned, along with a few people I know from online.

Nanoha: [headtilt] Will we ever get to meet those people?

Ōjirō: I'm hopin'. It'll be expensive, though. [blinks as he notices Zafira lounging in wolf form nearby, then gives him a look of amused disbelief] Z, get up off the damn floor an' join the rest of the family! Sheesh.

[Zafira switches to human form and takes a seat, chagrined]

{cut to Hayate at the other end of the buffet-table}

Hayate: [smirks and lightly smacks Farin's hand with a serving-spoon as Farin reaches for it] Dun even think about it, Farin-san - you'n Noelle-san are part-a the fam'ly tonight, not their maids. [Farin blushes and beams]

{montage of everyone in the cast named Takamachi, Testarossa, Yagami (including the knights), Harlaown, Tsukimura (as well as their maids), Bannings, or Liese enjoying the meal and trying various things}

{commercial break} (10:33)

{pan around the outskirts of the city at night for a moment; focus on a nature path where a pair of SAB clerks fall before Signum/Arf}

SIgnum: [pulls the BoD out of a knapsack; it begins draining the clerks] Don't blame us; circumstance is forcing our hand - blame yourselves, fate, or whatever deity you may believe in.

{brief shot of a few more things being moved into Lindy's condo, as well as another nearby, then one of her and Arf showing Amy and Mariel around}

{scene: Ōjirō/Shamal standing on the roof of Hayate's house; text plate: 12:36am, 30 Nov}

Shamal: Are you sure you're up to this?

Ōjirō: [starts to answer, then looks to BW] ...Wind?

BW: |Your capabilities may be slightly degraded from what you're used to, but a simple trial shouldn't cause any issues.|

Ōjirō: [nods, then grins at Shamal] You heard the lady, Sis - I'm fine for a test-drive.

Shamal: [chuckle] Alright. Klarwind?

KW: |Ja, meine Dame. Gefängnis der Magie. <Yes, my lady. Magical Prison.>| [a pyramidal barrier-field springs to life around them, covering the house and a small area around it]

{timeskip a short while to the pair back indoors, in Shamal's bedroom}

Ōjirō: [winding down from the trial] Man, you an' Mari really outdid yerselves.

Shamal: ^^ It turns out that Belkan and Mid-childan devices aren't as different as I thought - they have most of the same parts, just designed and sometimes put together differently, so once I learned what the Mid-childan versions looked like…

Ōjirō: [nod] ...All you needed to do to make the same modifications you would to a Belkan device was to change some of the orientations and such.

Shamal: Right. And each of them will actually end up with a different design for the system -

Ōjirō: Ooh! [holds up a hand, grinning] Don't spoil it - I'm lookin' forward to seein' it now!

Shamal: [giggle] Alright.

Ōjirō: [holds out his left hand, flexing the fingers] So, Wind...what's your take on the upgrade?

BW: [chime] |The repaired, replaced, and newly-added parts all appear to be integrating well, though a proper analysis can only be conducted upon full initialization of the upgraded form.|

Ōjirō: [nod] Makes sense. What d'you make of the cartridges?

BW: |As expected, they provide a considerable supplementary source of mana while active - an increase of approximately 167% over your normal output.|

Ōjirō: [whistles] That explains the rush when they load. What's the catch?

BW: |The strain on your linker-core also increased by approximately 70%.|

Ōjirō: No wonder I feel a little more worn-out than I expected.

BW: |The reaction is indeed understandable; however, I monitored it closely, and it showed no signs of increased wear.|

{cut to the desk as RH chimes, RH/Bard. still sitting on it}

RH: |Black Wind: Request variant analyses based on each of our masters' vital statistics.|

BW: |Calculating… [chime] In general, the analysis remains unchanged for either of them; however, consistent sustained and/or concurrent usage of several cartridges is likely to cause small-but-cumulative degrees of developmental strain, resulting in artificial limitations or drawbacks to their capabilities as they mature.|

Shamal: In other words, they'll wanna keep a lid on it until they grow up! ^^

Ōjirō: [grins and nods] My thoughts exactly - keep it to, like,  one or two per battle or training-session.

Shamal: [nods back] Something like that.

Ōjirō: [points at RH/Bard.] I'll be countin' on you two to enforce that limit. Understood?

RH: |[chime] Of course, Guest-master.|

Bard.: |[ping] No problem.|

Ōjirō: [nods again] Thanks. [turns to leave, one hand on the door, then looks over his shoulder] Hey, Sis, that reminds me of something I've been wondering about: No cartridge system...a form that's worn rather than wielded...protective and restorative spells, virtually no offense...why is Klarwind so different from Læwateinn and Graf Eisen?

Shamal: [blinks, then peers at KW] ...I'm...not sure, apart from the fact that we fit together well. To be honest, I've never really questioned it. {close-up on KW}

{cut to Chrono at his desk, working on a virtual keyboard}

Chrono: [looks into one corner as a comm request comes in; answers it] Ah, Commodore. What can I do for you?

Leti: Well, for starters, how goes the investigation?

Chrono: Nothing much to report. They've been quiet; there's only been one attack in the past week-plus.

Leti: Hmm, I see…

Chrono: Anything else?

Leti: Actually, yes: If possible, I'd like you and the twins to report back to HQ for a couple of days.

Chrono: [stops keying, headtilts] May I ask why?

Leti: There's been a request for help in searching the Infinity Library - you know how good they are at that. Also, Admiral Graham asked to speak with you in person.

Chrono: [raises eyebrows] Did he? Hmm...well, I'd really rather not leave the investigation, but...I think we can spare that long.

Leti: Excellent. [smiles warmly] I look forward to seeing you again.

Chrono: [chuckle] Same to you. I'll see you soon. [closes the link and resumes working]

{segue through shot of HQ exterior to Chrono/twins walking down a corridor}

Lotte: [hands behind head] Wonder who wanted help in the Library…

Aria: Probably someone who wants information _now_.

Chrono: [nod] It didn't sound like it was someone who just isn't any good at searching. [all three turn into a room whose door opens, revealing a long couch facing a smaller one with a table in between; Chrono's eyebrows lift at the person seated on the smaller couch] Yuuno!

Yuuno: [perks and looks toward the door] Oh, Chrono! I didn't expect to see you again so soon. [stands and meets the trio halfway between the door and his seat] How have things been?

Chrono: [shrug] Busier than I expected. Originally I was on leave, but then a case fell in my lap, so the Captain went on leave instead.

Yuuno: Heh. No rest for the wicked, eh?

Chrono: [pokerface] Something like that.

Lotte: [walks up to peer closely at Yuuno, sniffs] Why's he smell like rodent..? [poink] Hey, you're the one who gave Lindy that disc for the girls!

Yuuno: [blink] Eh? Well, yes, that was me...how'd you know about it?

Aria: We were there when she gave it to them.

Yuuno: [nervous] Ahh...I-I see. Uhm...Chrono? Who are these two?

Chrono: Admiral Graham's familiars, and my tutors - {closeup on each} Rizzelotte taught me how to handle myself in close combat, and most of what I know about long-range magic came from Rizzearia. They'll also be your help, assuming you're the one we're here to meet.

Lotte: His help? [wraps her arms around Yuuno, pulling his head backward into her cleavage and gnawing on it gently] This tasty little lunch is the one who wants to poke his nose around the Library? I just wanna eat him!

Yuuno: [flailing] Chrono, help!

Chrono: [shrug, smirk] Once he's done with you, I could care less what you do with him.

Yuuno: _Wha~?!_ [Lotte gives him an evil grin, then tackles him behind the long couch, cackling gleefully]

Aria: [looks on amusedly] So, just how do you know him? And who is he?

Chrono: Yuuno Scryer - you've probably heard of the tribe. [Aria nods] He was one of the people who helped out during the Jewel Seed case. [thinks for a moment] Actually, I think he was the last one you hadn't met yet.

Aria: [off-screen while Lotte's tail is shown flicking above the back of the couch] Ooh, that was him? I remember you saying he held his own against full-blown mages and familiars without so much as a device.

Chrono: Yeah, he was definitely impressive. I've never really seen what he can do outside of battle, though; you'll have to let me know.

Lotte: [sits up behind the couch, licking her lips with an impish smile] Yummy. [hops the back of the couch, landing on a cushion and sprawling]

[Yuuno hauls himself up to drape his arms over the couch, face now covered in lipstick marks and looking thoroughly stunned]

Aria: You know...despite her being my twin sister, sometimes I just can't understand what excites her…

Chrono: [eyerolls and headshakes] How did I ever getting tutored by someone like that..?

Aria: [nudges him with an elbow, smirking] Hey...in exchange for having to put up with her, you also got me.

Chrono: Heh, true. At any rate, I have an appointment with the Admiral, so if you'll excuse me… [turns toward the door, waving]

Lotte: [waves] Have fun, little crow~!

Yuuno: [wearily looks to Aria] Couldn't you have helped..?

Aria: [shrug] You honestly think _anyone_ could control her?

Yuuno: I suppose you have a point there… [looks toward Lotte, who gives him another evil grin, startling him slightly and prompting a nervous one of his own] ...Ehehe…

{cut to shot of Signum/Shamal's closed bedroom door from the outside}

Hayate: [off-screen] Mari-san~! Shamal~! Dinner's ready!

Shamal: [inside the room] We'll be right out, Hayate~!

[electrical snap]

Mariel: [in the room] _Yeek!_

Nanoha: [leans in from off-screen to peek toward the door] Mari-san..?

Shamal: [panicked] Keep a hold of it, Mari! Don't - [Nanoha startles at a loud _clunk_ ] Ohhhh noooo…

Læw.: [in the room] |Ooh, Das ausgesehen schmerzhaft. <Ooh, that looked painful.>|

Mariel: Wait, wait, I can fix it! [sparking sounds] There.

[Ōjirō leans in above Nanoha, similarly peering toward the door]

RH: [in the room] |[chime] ...I don't think that area is supposed to be producing light.|

Shamal: Eh? [pause] _Ack!_ Put it out, put it out!

[brief sizzling sound; Nano/Ōjirō blink at each-other]

Mariel/Shamal: Phew…

[Nano/Ōjirō shrug, heading back off-screen; after a moment's stillness, Mari/Shamal practically burst out of the room, laughing helplessly]

Shamal: Bardiche is going to be _so mad_ at you!

{pan to show the rest of the house's residents sitting down for dinner}

Arf: Pfft, _that_ stick-in-the-mud? I doubt you'll hear a word about it!

Ōjirō: Heh! True, he doesn't have nearly the mouth that...well, most of the devices in this house have.

BW: |[chime] Technically, none of us has a mouth at all.|

Vita: [snicker] Klugscheißer. <Smartass.>

Zafira: That's rude, Vita.

Hayate: [giggles, wheeling in from the kitchen] 'S true tho'!

[Shamal drops into the seat next to Signum and snuggles up to her, partially in her lap, drawing a slight blush as Signum puts an arm around Shamal's waist and Shamal lays her head on Signum's shoulder; Mariel sits down next to them]

Nanoha: [giggles at Signum/Shamal, nudges Ōjirō] Don't they look cute together?

Ōjirō: Heh...almost as cute as you and Kokaze. [Signum's blush deepens and Shamal gains one to match; to one side, Vita also blushes and turns away from them]

Vita: Tch..!

Ōjirō: I'll be right back; I'm curious about something. [walks out of the living-room to a table where the BoD is resting, picks it up and takes it further away, flipping through its pages; stops at the end of the filled section, eyebrows drawing inward , then flips back a short distance with his thumb still marking the previous spot; pinches the intervening pages between the thumb and forefinger] (...Sis? When did we hit the halfway mark in filling the Book?)

Shamal: {cut to her startling slightly, still on the couch} (What?? We shouldn't be getting there for at least another week. Are you sure?)

Ōjirō: {cut back to him comparing the marked section with the rest of the filled pages} (...Yeah. We're at about 340. Nobody here would go out hunting extra, right?)

Signum: (Certainly not.)

Vita: (Hell no. I like takin' risks, but not with Hayate's life!)

Zafira: (The same for me.)

Nanoha: (No way!)

Arf: (T'quote Li'l Red, hell no.)

Ōjirō: (An' me'n Fate haven't been able to, an' Alicia can't...yet here it is. What in three worlds is going on?)

{close-up on the BoD}

 


	5. By Darkness Fragmented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuno begins his research on the Book. Shamal and Mariel finish Raging Heart's and Bardiche's upgrades. Klarwind continues sniping at Læwateinn. Chrono, Lindy, and Lotte reveal what happened to Clyde. The family is forced out of their home for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus - I mostly blame work eating me alive.
> 
> This ep is dedicated to a close friend of mine - he may as well have been a brother - who was unfortunately forced into the next life along with his mother and half-sister late on the night of 13 April 2015, after I began writing it; he'd been quite enjoying this series, and hopefully will find a way to continue enjoying it from the next world. And no, that doesn't have anything to do with what happens in the ep.

{exterior shot of Hayate's house, text plate: "Yagami Residence - 23:55, 30 Nov"; segue into Ōjirō/Fate/Arf's bedroom}

[Ōjirō leans back in his chair, ringing heard from the wireless headset in his ear]

Kyōya: [from headset] Well hello there, Ō-san. What can I do for you?

Ōjirō: Heh...What, a young father can't just call his eldest to check up on him?

Kyōya: [chuckle] At almost midnight? Kind of a strange time for a social call, don't you think?

Ōjirō: [grin] True. [sobers, expression thoughtful] Actually, I have a favour to ask of you. You and Miyuki-chan both.

Kyōya: Ohh?

{cut to panning shot of Infinity Library, Aria/Lotte/Yuuno all floating in 0G}

Aria: This is a massive database containing all the publications and data from every world the Bureau oversees.

Lotte: [upside-down] You can't even count the number of histories and chronicles stored here. You could almost call it the memory-centre of the Universe.

Aria: [off-screen as the camera continues panning around the Library] That's pretty-much what the Infinity Library is in a nutshell. The problem is, most of the documents in here are horribly disorganized.

Lotte: It's next to impossible to find _anything_ in here half the time!

Aria: Normally, a team would be formed to handle the actual search, you know?

Yuuno: Eh, I'm fine - examining history and unearthing the past are what you might call my tribe's specialty. And I prepared some search magic, so I think we'll be fine.

Lotte: Ooh, right - Crow-boy said you were a Scryer, didn't he? [Yuuno nods]

Aria: Lotte and I are pretty busy right now, so we can't stay here all the time...but we'll help as much as we can.

Lotte: [floats slightly toward Yuuno, grinning] After all, the one we're helping is so _cute_ ~! [Yuuno mirrors his nervous grin from ep4]

{cut to Nano/Yate/Vita's bedroom, Nano on comm with Yuuno}

Yuuno: ...This place is just stupendous - I feel like I could find _anything_ in here if I tried hard enough.

Nanoha: I hope you can - we might need you to find things that haven't been looked at in _centuries_.

Yuuno: [sigh] I know. I can't decide whether Hayate turning out to be the Book of Darkness' new master was the worst luck or the best…

Nanoha: [headtilt] How could it be the best?

Yuuno: Well, having it so close to you means you can keep a close eye on it and study it first-hand.

Nanoha: [finger on chin, thoughtful] You've got a point there; I hadn't thought of it in that light…

Hayate: [knocks on door] Nanoha-chan~?

Nanoha: [glances toward door, then smirks devilishly at Yuuno] Ooh - good timing, Hayate-chan; I'm talking to someone you should have a word with yourself~!

Hayate: [opens door and wheels in] Someone I should have a word with..? [looks at comm window, head tilted; Yuuno startles with a nervous grin and a slight blush] Whozat?

Nanoha: [wink] Hayate-chan, you mean to tell me you don't recognize Yuuno-kun~?

Hayate: [slight smirk] Ooh, yer right - now that I look at him again, it _is_ hard t'miss the li'l devil, ennit?

Yuuno: Ehhhh-hehehe...riiiiight...about that…[trails off as Nano/Yate stare at him, sweatdrops]

Nanoha/Hayate: …...Pervert! [both start giggling helplessly; Yuuno falls over twitching]

Nanoha: [gradually recovering] It's okay, Yuuno-kun - we're not really that mad.

Hayate: [nod] ...But yer reaction was _worth it_!

Yuuno: [recovers, now blushing brightly, and gives Hayate a pleading stare] Who's the _real_ devil here?!

{cut to Nano knocking on Shamal/Signum's door; text plate: 19:55, 1 Dec}

Nanoha: Shamal-sensei? Mari-san? You two sure have been in there a long time…

Shamal: [inside] Ooh - good timing, Nanoha! Go get Fate and come in here!

Nanoha: Oh? [turns and pokes her head around the corner] Fate-chan~?

{cut to Nano/Fate/Ōjirō facing Shamal/Mari}

Ōjirō: You two look _exhausted_. Just how long have you been at it?

[Shamal/Mari both rub the backs of their necks, embarrassed]

Mariel: Ehe...well, we kinda got on a roll…

Shamal: ...And never really felt like stopping. Ehe.

Ōjirō: ...That's what _she_ said. [all four turn bright red; he fishes a coin from his pocket with his right hand, flicks it into the air, and catches it with his left, grinning] Jackpot. [Nanoha facepalms; Fate stares at him in disbelief]

Mariel: A-anyway… [gestures at the desk] See what you think!

Nanoha: [looks at RH/Bard. on the desk along with Fate] Ooh...Raging Heart, your shape changed a little!

RH: |[chime] Pretty chic, isn't it?|

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] "Chic"...now I've heard everything.

RH: |Has your fear of falling gotten any better, Guest-master?|

Ōjirō: [semi-comical grimace] ...O, blow me.

Fate: [sweatdrops, ignoring Ōjirō/RH] Bardiche...you look good.

Bard.: |[ping] Yes sir!]

Ōjirō: Your thoughts, Læwateinn? You've been watching this from beginning to end.

Læw.: |Ich bin eigentlich ein wenig neidisch auf Bardiche! <Actually, I'm a little jealous of Bardiche!>|

Nanoha: [headtilt] Really? Why?

Shamal: He likes the revolver magazine we came up with for Bardiche.

Læw.: |Das Ding ist knallhart! <That thing is badass!>|

KW: |Sie würden nicht glauben, die ein Gerät so kindisch sein. <You wouldn't think a device could be so childish.>|

Læw.: |Würden Sie _halt den Mund_?  <Would you _shut up_? >|

Shamal: Ehe...that _was_ a little mean, Klarwind.

KW: |...Ja, meine Dame.|

Ōjirō: [deadpan] These two're like Laurel an' Hardy, I swear.

Nanoha/Fate/Shamal/Mariel: Who??

Ōjirō: [sweatdrop] Ehhh...kinda the archetypical American boke/tsukkomi pair.

Mariel: "American"? [Ōjirō facepalms]

{cut to everyone gathered around Hayate's living-room table, listening to RH/Bard./BW talking from the tabletop}

RH: [showing diagrammes of everything she mentions] |Upgraded versions of all of our familiar forms are still available - in my case, now called Accel and Buster Modes; in Bardiche's case, Gibbous and Crescent Forms. Our enhanced capabilities have made it possible to seal something on the order of a Jewel Seed internally, making our sealing forms - Grapple and Glaive - redundant; therefore, those have been modified and repurposed into new, more-powerful combat forms, requiring cartridge support at your current power-levels.|

Ōjirō: [reading from BW's display] "Full-drives", huh?

Nanoha: "Excellion Mode"…

Fate: "Zanber Form"…

Ōjirō: [peeks at Bard.'s display] Whoa, that looks badass. Also, Bardiche, I think you've been around Black Wind and the Belkans too long - "Gibbous", "Crescent", and "Zanber"? Heh!

Bard.: |[ping] The possibility does exist.|

Ōjirō: [amused eyeroll] ... _And_ Raging Heart. [Fate/Nano/Yate giggle; Vita snickers]

RH: |Also, as these are significant upgrades, we felt it appropriate to modify our names slightly.| [new name-displays pop up]

Nanoha: "Raging Heart Excellion"...aha, you attached your new form to your name!

RH: |Exactly.|

Fate: "Bardiche Assault"... [chuckle] And here I thought you were primarily a defensive weapon.

Bard.: |It has been said that a good offense _is_ the best defense.|

Ōjirō: [droll] It's also been said that offense wins games, but defense wins championships.

Bard.: |Sports are not exactly my area of expertise.| [chuckles all around the table]

Ōjirō: [holds up a finger] Wait, wait - mark the day on the calendar - no, mark the entire month! Bardiche actually cracked a joke!

GE: |Das ist in der Tat wirklich Grund zum Feiern! <Indeed, that is truly cause for celebration!>|

Læw.: | _Jawohl!_ | [general uproarious laughter]

Ōjirō: [headtilts once laughter dies down] What about you, Wind - no new names for you?

BW: |[chime] Raging Heart and Bardiche created their new names themselves, as the ones who named them originally are no longer available. [Arf earwilts, eyes closing; Fate puts a comforting hand on her bicep] However, as _you_ were the one who named _me_ , I felt it appropriate to leave my _re_ naming to you as well.|

Ōjirō: 'Zat so? [rubs chin thoughtfully] Hmmmm...well...what would you say to, rather than simply an _additional_ name, a complete _change_ of name but with the same motif? {close-up on BW}

{cut to Chrono sitting down in Graham's office}

Graham: Thank-you for coming on such short notice.

Chrono: [shrug] As I told Admiral Lowran, my investigation wasn't keeping me especially busy at the time.

Graham: She did mention that. Would you mind filling me in on it?

Chrono: Not at all. I assume you've heard the initial reports? [Graham nods; Chrono nods in reply] We've gotten a few leads on the perpetrators, managed to track them a few times; but so far, everytime we've come close to catching up with them, we've been just a tiny bit too late to do so.

Graham: Mmm...I see. Anything else?

Chrono: Just one: I haven't found any solid evidence yet, but it seems to have some kind of connection with the Book of Darkness.

Graham: [raises eyebrows] Indeed? Finding a sound connection between the two certainly could shed some light on both.

Chrono: [nod] That's what I'm hoping for.

Graham: [pause] ...Are you sure that you'll be alright if that does happen?

Chrono: I'll be fine, Admiral. I've been waiting for such a thing.

Graham: I see. ...Well, you and your mother are both exquisitely talented; I'm sure neither of you would make the same mistake as was made last time.

{fade into shot of Lindy straightening a framed photo on her bedroom wall showing herself with a young Chrono and a man who looks much like him in the another SAB uniform}

Chrono: [eyes darken briefly] She told me a couple of years ago what happened.

Arf: [offscreen to Lindy's left] 'Zat who I think it is?

Lindy: [startles slightly, looking over to see Arf leaning against the door-frame, then smiles fondly and looks back at the photo] Most likely. You can see how long ago it was by how little Chrono is.

Arf: [walks up behind Lindy] Wow. He's what, three in that picture?

Lindy: It was his fourth birthday. Clyde - his father - got him a new suit-jacket; see how proud he is of it?

Arf: [giggle] He looks like he just got a new toy.

Lindy: Doesn't he? [chuckle] He practically idolized Clyde. It's strange, though…

Arf: [headtilt] Whatsat?

Lindy: I'd never really thought about it, but...I was so serious back then. I had to make sure my career was just so, and that it wouldn't interfere with my family - which was easier than it might've been, since Clyde and I served together. [chuckle] I almost wanted to tell Chrono he shouldn't look up to him so much since he was such a _goof_ …

Arf: [blinks, holding back laughter] _Seriously?_ Crow's dad was a _dork_?

Lindy: He really was! Not to say he wasn't good at his job - he was likely better than _I_ was - but...well, some days it felt like his favourite word was "Oops!" [rubs her neck nervously] Heh...I think he rubbed off on me somewhere along the line.

Arf: [eyeroll] ...An' Chrono picked up where you left off.

Lindy: Mmm...I suppose he did.

Arf: [headtilt] So...I been wonderin' - an' don't feel like ya gotta answer if it's too much - but...what happened to 'im?

Lindy: [eyes darken, much like Chrono's] Well…

{cut to Yuuno in the Library, concentrating with a circle beneath his feet and several books arrayed around him}

Lotte: [floating toward him with a large stack of books] Wow...I know you said you were good with search-magic, but I don't think I ever even _seen_ anything like that. You can really see inside those books?

Yuuno: Well...more or less, yes.

Lotte: Incredible…

Yuuno: Hmm...Lotte? You were involved in the original Book of Darkness Incident, weren't you?

Lotte: You mean the one eleven years ago, right?

Yuuno: Right. Is it true what I heard - that that was when Chrono lost his father?

Lotte: [sobers, pushing herself and the books apart] That's right. The two of us were with Dad at the time, so you might say we had a front-row seat…

{cut back to Lindy, still looking at the photo, her and Arf reflected in the frame}

Lindy: The Book was supposedly sealed, being transported in a convoy with Clyde guarding it… {close-up on her} [closes eyes with a sigh] We didn't quite know then just how powerful it was. {flashback of an SAB crew frantically evacuating, followed by Clyde vainly trying to hold the BoD back and Lindy screaming while being drug away} The seal couldn't hold it...Clyde went down with his ship.

Arf: [gives Lindy a sad look, then steps forward and embraces her, tilting Lindy's head onto her bust] Seems like tragedy's the one thing everyone around here has in common.

Lindy: [slight nod] I wonder if that wasn't what drew me to Nanoha in the first place.

{cut back to Chrono/Graham}

Chrono: ...Mother also said that she thinks you still blame yourself unfairly - that no-one could've seen it coming.

Graham: She may even be right, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel there had to be _something_ more I could've done. [sigh] Either way, I won't keep you any longer; I'm sure you'd like to get back to work.

Chrono: [stands, salutes] Of course.

[Graham salutes in return, then watches him depart with a thoughtful and slightly-suspicious look]

{cut back to the Library}

Yuuno: [looking slightly to one side of Lotte] It makes me wonder about my own family…

Aria: [offscreen, behind Lotte] I don't think you've mentioned them before.

Yuuno: Mostly because I know next to nothing. Basically only that they died when I was tiny.

Lotte: Mmm...kinda like with Hayate, huh?

Yuuno: I hadn't thought about it, but...yeah. Huh. [shrugs, going back to work]

Lotte: [floats over to Aria] Shift-change time? [Aria nods, starting to head toward Yuuno] Hey...Aria?

Aria: [looks back at Lotte] Hm?

Lotte: [folds one ear down] You sure we're doin' the right thing? I mean, with..? [gestures toward Yuuno]

Aria: [earwilt, sigh] I wish I knew. But it's what Father wants...and besides, what else _is_ there to do? [Lotte grimaces uncertainly]

{commercial break}

{exterior shot of Hayate's house, text plate: "Yagami Residence - 02:03, 2 Dec"; cut to show Signum/Fate leaving with the BoD in Signum's arm, both of them looking around calmly, not noticing a pair of shadows tailing them, hidden behind trees/shrubs etc.}

{time-lapse through the day to late in the evening; cut to show the corner of a full bathtub, then pan to Nanoha washing Hayate's back while Vita alternates between watching and trying not to, bright red in the face}

Hayate: [contented sigh, eyes closed] This is what it's all about. Doncha think, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: Mmhm! [nods firmly, then looks over to Vita] Just when we thought we had everything we wanted, along came Vita-chan…

Vita: [blinks, seemingly having spaced out] Huh? [quickly looks away again, turning even redder]

Hayate: [giggles, finding Vita's hand and pulling her toward Nano as she herself scoots away a bit] Your turn, Vita-chan! An' y'know, it _is_ okay t'look at us…

Vita: [flails slightly] Uh, well...er...that is…

Nanoha: [headtilts and pauses, having just started on Vita's back] Something wrong?

Vita: [mutters] ...don't get it… [sinks further into the water, nearly up to her nose, sulking]

[Nano/Yate glance at each-other, concerned; Yate scoots in close to Nano]

Hayate: Y'know we love our Vita-chan, right?

Vita: [slight grimace] ...Hmph.

Nanoha: No, really. [tugs Vita up a bit and into her lap, startling her slightly] See? [her and Yate's hands form a heart shape over Vita's chest]

Vita: [stares at their hands for a few moments, then stands up, pushing through them, and turns toward them angrily] You really _don't_ get it! [jumps out of the tub, hastily grabbing a towel and throwing it around herself, then charging out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, leaving Nano/Yate staring after her in shock]

{shot of Vita tearing across the house to her/Nano/Yate's room, slamming that door behind her as well, startling Signum/Shamal on the living-room couch and Ōjirō in the chair across from them}

[Ōjirō gives Signum a questioning look; Signum shrugs helplessly]

[Vita shortly re-emerges from the bedroom in her knight-armour, bolting out the back door and flying off]

{cut back to the bathroom, Nano/Yate still staring at the door}

Hayate: Vita-chan..? Wh -

Nanoha: Oh. [turns expressionless]

Hayate: [headtilt] What "oh"?

Nanoha: [stands up slowly] ...I'm in the way.

Hayate: [reaches up to Nano's arm] Huh? Whatcha talkin' about, "inna way"? How could you _ever_ be inna way where I'm concerned?

Nanoha: [steps out of the tub, carefully tucking a towel about herself with a sad smile] It's okay, Hayate-chan… [looks off to one side] {brief flashbacks of her with Shirō/Momoko, Kyōya/Miyuki, Suzuka/Alisa, and Kyōya/Shinobu} I'm used to being the third wheel. Except with Papa.

Hayate: [stares after Nano as she exits the bathroom, right hand remaining outstretched for several moments before falling limply into the water] ...Not with me either, Nanoha-chan. [sniffles, bringing both arms up onto the lip of the tub to rest her head on them] _Never_ with me…

Nanoha: [internal monologue, stretching out on her bed, still in nothing but the towel] Come back soon, Vita-chan. I won't get between you two.

{brief cut back to Shamal/Signum as Shamal straightens up a bit, looking puzzled}

Signum: [quizzical look at Shamal] What's the matter?

Shamal: Someone just set up a dimensional barrier, like Gefängnis der Magie.

Ōjirō: [suspicious look] Whaaat..?

{fade to Vita, perched on another house nearby}

Chrono: [behind camera] Vita, Guardian Knight of the Book of Darkness…

Vita: [sour] Beat it, Crow. Wanna be alone.

Chrono: I'm afraid I can't do that - I'm here to arrest you.

Vita: [eyetwitches, then brandishes GE at him menacingly] I'm _really_ not inna mood fer jokes like that, ya ass!

Chrono: I'm not sure what gave you the impression I was joking, but… [points S2U at her] I'm not. You're under arrest.

Vita: [stares at him for a tense moment] ...The hell I am!

GE: |Pferde!| [whirlwinds envelop Vita's legs as she turns and flies away from Chrono at breakneck speed]

{cut back inside the house}

Ōjirō: [stands, still with the suspicious expression] I don't like this. I'ma go take a look outside.

Zafira: [in the far corner of the room, in wolf form] I'll come with you; I have questions of my own. [Ōjirō nods]

{cut back to Vita as a navy-blue bind entraps her}

Vita: What the - ?!

{camera pans a bit to one side, showing Aria}

Aria: [sigh] You really should just come quietly.

Vita: [struggles against the bind] Screw you! You know I can't afford t'be outta commission!

{camera pans the other direction, showing Lotte}

Lotte: Resisting arrest is a crime, y'know~ [squeaks as Zafira's armoured fist suddenly impacts her face, sending her crashing into a house nearby]

Zafira: As is assaulting a peace-officer...but some things are worth a bit of a criminal record. [flexes knuckles]

Chrono: Zafira...how convenient. My arrest-warrant extends to all four of you.

Zafira: [unimpressed] Hmph...as if I even need to tell you how I intend to respond.

Chrono: No, I think your assaulting Lotte says all that needs to be said. Are the other two coming to join us as well?

Zafira: I see no reason for them to - three-on-three seems fine to me.

Chrono: Three? I only see two - [chokes as a silver bind appears around his neck and yanks him downward]

Ōjirō: [glares coldly as the bind brings Chrono before him, still not set-up but riding a shield] That's because you've never learned to look in the Shadows. [delivers the same punch to Chrono that Zafira did to Lotte] {cut back to the house} (Chrono's tryin' to arrest Vita!)

[Nano/Yate startle]

Signum: (What? I'm on my way!)

Shamal: (Me too!)

{cut back to Ōjirō as he dodges a few Stinger bolts, turning himself sideways to block one with the shield beneath his feet and wincing a bit}

Ōjirō: (No, Sis - I need you ta work with Fate'n Red on gettin' everyone outta here without a trace!)

Shamal: (I can definitely do "without a trace". In fact, I can even burn a few pages in the process...)

Ōjirō: (Phenomenal!)

[Vita breaks out of the bind and sends a Schwalbenflug toward Aria as Zafira/Lotte trade blows, Zafira blocking most of Lotte's and Lotte dodging most of Zafira's]

Arf: [flabbergasted] (Outta here?! Where to?!)

Fate: (The Garden.)

Ōjirō: [charges Chrono] (What she said. Try an' transport everything that ain't nailed down if y'can without takin' too long at it.) [jukes to one side as Chrono tries to intercept him, swinging his feet around to bash Chrono with the shield's edge, much to Chrono's shock]

Lotte: [skips away from Zafira, then toward Aria to help block the Schwalbenflug, glancing toward Chrono/Ōjirō] I never even thought of that!

Aria: [straining a bit] Well...everyone keeps saying his mind works in interesting ways… [sighs in relief as the bullets dissipate, then gestures toward the area around their feet a couple of times before they both hop backward]

Arf: (What about you three - er, four?)

Ōjirō: (We'll retreat to the house once you've got it ready. [glances at Vita/Zafira] Keep a lid on it, you two - let's not make the charges against us any worse than they hafta be.)

Vita: (Gotcha.) [both she and Zafira nod before charging, Vita swinging GE; they get stopped short by binds appearing around them amid flashes where Aria had gestured to] _Huh?!_

Zafira: [peering at the twins in suspicion] When did..?

[the twins yelp and scatter as Signum tries to bring Læw. down on them from above]

Signum: Zafira, I know you aren't this helpless without me. [cuts their binds]

Zafira: [slight huff] Of course not. I'm still trying to figure out just what happened.

Ōjirō: We can figure it out later! [flies over to join them, passing beside and slightly below Signum, who interposes herself between him and Chrono]

Signum: Why haven't you armed yourself?

Ōjirō: Defensive specialist, remember? I'm just fine like this as long as he doesn't seriously unload on me. Can't attack for crap, but…

Signum: ...But you have no particular desire to in the first place.

Ōjirō: [nod] Exactly. [the two sides stare each-other down for a moment; at length he points at Chrono] ...But don't you expect me to _stay_ defensive if you keep tryna arrest my family for no reason.

Chrono: We have reason. You can't get a warrant without charges, you know.

Ōjirō: [snort] Whatever those charges are, they're either bad extrapolations or complete bullshit. They haven't done anything illegal.

Chrono: Really? This says otherwise. [shows them a photo of Vita draining a couple of SAB clerks]

[Ōjirō narrows eyes, then looks at Vita]

Vita: [stares at the photo for a moment] ...Wha?! [indignant] I never did anything like that! I dunno how ya pulled that off, but it's complete crap!

Ōjirō: A shooped photo? [deadpan disbelief] How very Terran of you.

[the twins glance at each-other briefly]

Chrono: Photos don't lie.

Ōjirō: Photos lie all the time. Get the 'Net.

{cut to the house as magic-circles mixed in Fate's/Arf's colours appear underneath Hayate's tub and Nano's bed}

Fate: (The transit spell's ready.)

Ōjirō: [nod] (Roger that. [looks to Zafira/Vita/Signum] Let's book it! [All four dart back toward the house] O yeah...Kokaze?)

Hayate: (Mm?)

Ōjirō: (Brace yerself for a bit of a shock.)

Hayate: (Eh?)

{brief cut to to Shamal}

KW: |Windgeheul. <Wind's Howl.>|

{wide-angle shot of the house as they scream back into the area and a bright light flares up around it, edged in gold after a moment}

{cut to Garden conference-room, the Knights all looking around in varying degrees of confusion, along with brief cuts to Nano (still on her bed but in a new room) and Yate (still in water but in a new tub) doing the same}

Signum: Where exactly are we?

Ōjirō: [sinks into the chair at the head of a long table, brooding] Welcome to our home away from home - the Garden of Time, former stronghold of one Precia Testarossa.

Zafira: Mmm...so this is where it happened.

Ōjirō: Exactly.

Vita: [hands on hips, looking satisfied] ...I like it.

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Mighta known you'd take the whole "gothic lolita" thing that far.

Vita: [clueless blink] Huh? [Arf sniggers]

Shamal: It...is a bit gloomy, isn't it?

Fate: Redecorating hasn't exactly been the first thing on our minds lately. Well, _his_ mind, mostly, since he's been spending more time here than the rest of us combined.

Ōjirō: [nod] I've been busy. [smirks slightly at Fate, causing her to arch an eyebrow]

Arf: [cocks an ear] So...what now?

Ōjirō: Now… [sigh] hmm. {shots of Nano/Yate as he shows up on their displays} All devices, get yourselves hooked in with Farsight - it'll be a lot easier to co-ordinate that way. Everyone-else, figure out who you're rooming with if anyone an' register with her what rooms yer takin' - though at least one has kinda been done already. And please note that this section is my workroom [a subsidiary window pops up next to him, showing a floor-plan of the Garden with the back of one sizeable wing highlit]; nobody comes in here without an invitation. [Arf gives him a funny look, confused] With that outta the way...I want everyone back here in half-an-hour.

Nanoha: [headtilt] ...Half-an-hour? What're we doing then?

Ōjirō: [sigh] ...I'm holding a war-council. [everyone startles slightly]


End file.
